Despite Our Differences
by itsLALA
Summary: "You have doomed the Blue Veins for all eternity, Atticus! The Purple Veins and we lived in separate harmony for many centuries. Your family will suffer! I will doom your blood line for all eternity." Austin falls in love with his enemy and no matter how hard he tries, he can't let her go because despite their differences; they were the same. Austin/Ally - AU - SMUT - Rated M
1. I

**Part 1**

_It was the year 1210 when everything went down hill. _

_Everything and everyone lived in perfect separate harmonies up until this day. Everything for the Blue Veins and Purple Veins were the way it was supposed to be. However, Atticus, a Blue Vein, and Starla, a Purple Vein ruined everything for both of their kinds for the rest of eternity._

"_You have shamed the Blue Veins for the last time Atticus!" _

_The young looking man named Atticus shook his head relentlessly as he attempted to fight off the older and much wiser man restraining his arms, "I did not know, Clive! We did not know!" He attempted at reasoning with the wicked ruler._

_The black haired man with void eyes and a soul so dark midnight envied it, Clive, scoffed at the pleading man, "I will not sit upon my throne and watch as you confide in the wicked embrace of a Purple Vein!" Atticus stood stiffly, "Ruler, please…" he begged._

"_You have doomed the Blue Veins for all eternity, Atticus! The Purple Veins and we lived in separate harmony for many centuries. Ever since the war in 996 we have lived in segregation and now you have united us unwillingly! Your family will suffer, Atticus! I will doom your blood line for all eternity." _

_Atticus' face remained cold, "Do not do that, Clive, please."_

"_And why shant I?" He bellowed, "You have doomed your own kind but I should not doom you?!" Atticus thought back to his wife and the baby she was carrying. His little girl, "I will take any other punishment, please! Just do not doom my daughter, I do not wish to have little baby Anastasia know how much of a disappointment her father was." _

_Atticus watched as the head of his kind thought over his words, "Fine! I will spare your daughter's life. However, I will have it that some one in your family whether it be in the next century or decade be imprinted on a Purple Vein!" He roared and without leaving room for rebuttal Clive scowled, "Have one last look around Atticus Moon, for it will be the last thing you see!" He hissed as he turned sharply on his heel having his black cape flash behind him before he disappeared into thin air._

_The man knew Clive could be wicked, he knew he had no heart but this was taking it too far. Atticus didn't know he didn't know Starla was a Blue Vein; he found out after she conceived. She had been bleeding excessively and knew it wasn't normal. A regular pregnancy for a Blue Vein consisted of no pain and a quick 2 months._

_He was grateful Clive was sparing her life until after their child was born._

...

"Father, why must I go to this school?" Allyson asked with much distaste laced in her voice, "I would very much rather be home schooled. I do not understand why I must even be schooled; I have been alive for more centuries than their textbooks date back to."

Lester, Allyson's father, sighed deeply as he reached to stroke his daughter's porcelain cheek, "Yes, daughter, I understand. However, you know war has out broke back home. Cynthia has deemed it necessary for all of us to go under cover as humans and live an ordinary life until it has all blown over. The Blue Veins are also at risk; Clive has told them to do the same. You see, it is not just us; all your friends from home are doing the same."

"Have the Blue Veins not been in hiding from before?"

"Yes," he nodded his head, "Some have been disguising as humans for some centuries now. However, the Mulni have only just realized and are now looking for Purple Veins as well because they have discovered our abilities."

Allyson shook her head, "I do not understand why the worst always happens to us."

"We have stronger abilities than the Blue Veins, Allyson dear. If the Mulni got a hold of us it would be the end of our kind. If it is dangerous for the Blue Vein it is dangerous for us." Allyson nodded her head, "I understand, father. I will go to this school; I will act…" she trailed off, "For you."

He kissed her forehead, "Good girl, now go get ready. School starts at 8."

She had been alive for 534 years. It was true when she said she had been alive for far more centuries than the human history textbook dates back to. This school couldn't teach her anything she did not already know. However, she would put on this façade until the war died over and it was safe for her to go back home. She did not like it here. Her father had told her she was in Miami, she heard of the place but have never been and if under different circumstances, she would enjoy it.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and forced a smile. She felt tired but did not look it. She furrowed her eyebrows; that is what she didn't understand. How was she to fit in when she didn't look the part at all? She was perfect. It was not a conceited remark to make either, it was fact. Every Purple Vein and Blue Vein was made to look perfect. They had not one flaw to them. Acne was a foreign topic and pimples were only in the movies.

She had perfect brown and blonde hair that reach the midsection of her back, a button nose, plump shapely red lips, big doughy brown eyes, a gorgeous smile, a petite but shapely figure, and creamy porcelain skin. It was almost unfair. She would never go through the struggles of a female teenager; she would never feel what its like to have a first break out. She wasn't built that way. She could say Purple Veins and Blue Veins had it easy but then again a lot of other kinds did as well. She sighed; she uses the words Purple and Blue Veins loosely. It was a long time ago when they were referred to as what they actually were. Vampires.

Allyson looked into her closet and quickly decided she'd wear what made her feel comfortable. Her white skinny jeans, a white tank top, black cardigan and black heels. She didn't need make up nor did she need anything else besides her cellular device and her tote purse. She made her way down the long spiral staircase and into her father's office, "I'm leaving now father," she informed him as she kissed his cold cheek.

He nodded his head, "Have a great first day, Allyson. I will be back from work at precisely 9PM tonight."

She nodded her head this time, "Have fun."

It didn't take long before Ally was in her black Ferrari with the tinted windows rolled up. She had no idea where the school was but knew she could find it if she tried. Besides, her father had told her it was only a 10 minutes drive from their home.

Allyson didn't know what to expect when she arrived. She had read about humans in fictional novels and seen them on TV but she never really knew they existed. She had always had a feeling but there was never any proof besides what she read on the internet. However, now that she would be encountering them in reality it scared her slightly. However, when she did find the school she didn't expect there to be so many of them.

She watched as they stared at her car in awe, some already taking pictures of it. She saw a small crowd beginning to form but decided to pay no attention to it because in front of her read a sign 'Marino High'. She had remembered hearing her father speak to someone on the phone about a Marino High. She wondered what it could have been about. She had promised herself a long time ago to never eavesdrop on her father because he was family and that was a horrible thing to do to family.

Grabbing her tote from the passenger seat she turned the car off and reached to pull her black Chanel sunglasses down from her head and put them on her face. Removing the keys from the ignition she opened the car door and stepped out. She hadn't expected everyone to go into shock but she didn't care either. Locking her car she began to make her way into the school.

She wanted to be ignored and have no attention on her.

…

"There's a new girl apparently," One female said with a roll of her eyes. She hated getting new girls at Marino, they always thought they were the best and deserved to be on the top. Marino didn't need another Cassidy or Kira.

Her friend laughed, "I bet she's another dumb blonde with fake breast."

Austin listened in on the conversation the females were having from across the hall. He made look as if he were busying himself in his locker. He wasn't warned about a new girl by his father, every new student had been brought to his attention by his parents. They couldn't take the risk of having someone who wasn't supposed to be here, be here. He inhaled deeply. What were the chances of him running into a Purple Vein anyway?

He turned his head towards the clock and watched as it tickled slowly. It was only another year before he could go back home, he hated it in this world. He missed his friends and his home, his real home. He had been here for almost 12 years and it was extremely boring learning the same thing over and over again. The only good thing that came out of this cycle was the fact he got to drain the faculty of their blood at the end of the fourth year. Therefore, when he got back, they wouldn't recognize him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he picked up on a scent he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't the same scent every female had in this school; a tangy cheap smell that seemed to capture your lungs and squeeze until you were left gasping for air. It also wasn't a cloud of musky sweat the males seemed to carry. It was different.

It smelt of light lilacs and a summer breeze. He hadn't been familiarized with such a scent and he didn't understand why it was luring him in. He felt his cold heart beat rapidly as the scent got stronger. He found himself letting his hazel eyes search around the halls feverishly looking for the source of such a scent. It wasn't long before he was once again interrupted but this time by the school bell. He narrowed his eyes with one final look and decided to get back to it later at lunch.

"Hi Austin," A female said flirtatiously as she pushed up against Austin's side. He moved from her quickly and made sure there was a decent amount of distance between the two. He hadn't ever been in favour of having people touch him, he was always afraid they'd feel how cold he was. Although, he knew that it was impossible.

He kept his face stony and continued walking towards his first class, "Hello Cassidy."

She smiled at his acknowledgment, "Hi! I'm having a party Friday night and I was wondering if you'd like to come," she stated bluntly as she pushed him up against the class door and touched his chest, "I would totally appreciate it," she licked her lips as she brought her face close to his and prepared herself to kiss him.

However, the two were interrupted immediately. Austin felt his head whirl as the scent of lilac filled his nostrils and he lost himself in it. Cassidy snarled at the interruption and turned her body around slightly so she could show her snarl in hopes to scare off the perpetrator and still have herself hooked around Austin.

"Mind moving your display somewhere less public?" The culprit said with a sensible amount of attitude in her voice. Austin opened his eyes slowly and watched as the lilac woman stood in front of them with a large pair of sunglasses on her face along with a curled up lip in disgust. Feeling like he owed her he brushed Cassidy off quickly and turned his body completely and walked into the classroom hurriedly.

Cassidy huffed; upset she had her perfect moment ruined. "I was so close," she spoke to herself as she watched the girl brush past her and strut into the classroom and into an empty seat, "I'll show her who runs this school," she glared daggers into the girls head before storming into the classroom and sitting behind Austin.

The class quieted once the teacher walked in, he smiled at his students and greeted them in his usual way. "Now before we get into the lesson I was told we have a new student amongst us today?" He announced as he searched the class, "Ah, there you are…come on up here and introduce yourself. Give us a few words about your life."

Allyson inwardly sighed. What was she supposed to say to people she didn't know? She hadn't ever had to do this before. She removed her sunglasses from her head and left them on her desk along with her tote purse. She walked up to the front of the class slowly and thought to herself quickly on what she could say to sound normal.

Austin stared at the brunette beauty intently as she walked by him. She was so enticing and something about her made him want every inch of her. She hadn't even spoken a word to him directly and he was already smitten. However, he knew he couldn't act upon his feelings because of the fact she was human. Blue Vein and humans couldn't ever interact in a romantic way; he would be dead before Clive would allow it.

He zoned out the rest of the class and focused on entering her mind. He felt horrible about invading her thoughts and memory but he really wanted to get to know her, and if he couldn't do it in person he would at least satisfy himself by doing it telepathically. However, he was met with nothing. Every time he had tried to invade her memory he was blocked, it was as if he couldn't enter her mind. He furrowed his eyebrows as he attempted again. However, this time his own head started to hurt him.

He groaned lightly and looked back to the female who was now staring at him with dark eyes. He shivered at the look and looked away quickly. Something wasn't right and he had to know what was going on. He stared out the window, avoiding her eyes, and listened to her speak.

"My name is Allyson Dawson," she started with as much interest she had in being here. She listened as she heard someone snickering in the back; she looked towards the blonde female and narrowed her eyes, "Did I say something amusing to you?"

The blonde girl shook her head, "The fact your name is Allyson Dawson is completely sad. Whoever your parents were, they don't love you." Allyson's eyes darkened at the mention of her parents coming from this female's mouth, "Now I'm pretty sure if you spent your time studying instead of sucking faces with your male companion," she gestured towards the blond male looking out the window, "You would understand that Allyson means; powerful, intellectual, bold, independent, and so much more. Where as Cassidy," she chuckled dryly, "Means curly-headed."

Cassidy frowned deeply.

Ally looked towards the teacher and gave him a polite smile, "I do not wish to continue," she stated simply and walked back to her seat while everyone in the classes tried recovering from their laughter. Cassidy huffed deeply in her seat as she folded her arms, **I'll catch you off guard**, she thought to herself with a deep scowl on her face.

The day had drawn close to almost the end. It was Allyson's free period as they called it and she decided she'd stroll around the school and figure this place out. She didn't care to make friends; therefore, she didn't set out to make any. After first period Cassidy had not bothered her at all and if Allyson was stupid she'd draw it up to, she had learned her lesson. Therefore, Allyson wasn't stupid and she knew Cassidy was just waiting for her time to strike back and when she did, Allyson would be ready.

Majority of the school was in class while only a select few were in the courtyard enjoying their free time. However, just because she knew most of the school was in class didn't mean she didn't know when she was being followed. She had felt his presence the entire day; he had been following her since after first period. She didn't know what he wanted or who he was, but he was going to get himself seriously hurt if he didn't leave her alone.

She purposely walked into a staircase and walked up the stairs that led to the roof. She had heard him follow her through the doors and up the stairs and she smirked, this is where she wanted him. She moved to the center of the roof and stood there for a moment before she realized he wasn't going to come out from the staircase and make himself known. She sighed deeply, "I know you are there."

She heard a few steps and then saw a head of platinum blond, "Why have you been following me?"

He didn't say anything, he only moved in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed at his speechless state, "Answer me! Who are you?"

Upon realizing she was getting angry he forced words out of his mouth, "I do not understand why I am following you. I cannot help it." She scowled, "You were the one with that girl, Cassidy. Has she brought you here?"

"My name is Austin; I came here on my own will. I am not with Cassidy; I do not enjoy her company." Ally narrowed her eyes and stared into his eyes, once she realized he was being truthful she let up, "What do you want?"

Austin stepped closer to her as the scent of lilac over powered him, "What are you?" Ally looked at him incredulously, "Pardon me?"

He shook his head, "I know, Allyson. I know you are not human, what are you?" He insisted, "I need to know." Ally shook her head frantically, "What are you speaking of? You are mad. Leave me!" Austin laughed slightly, "I know because nobody speaks like you, nobody except for me."

Allyson thought about his words and realized they were true. Nobody in these day and ages spoke so old and worn out. There were so many slang words it was hard to keep up. She narrowed her eyes, she couldn't trust him though. She would be stupid to tell him what she was; she could endanger her entire family.

"I must go," she told him as she turned on her feel. Austin panicked, he didn't want her to leave she couldn't leave him so suddenly, "Allyson wait," he shouted as he grabbed her wrist. She pulled back instantly after emitting a cry of pain. Austin looked at his palm and watched as a first degree burn appeared but as soon as it did, it disappeared. He looked at his palm confused and then to Allyson.

She stared at him wide eyed. She had read enough books on her history to not know what just happened.

At the same time Allyson figured out what was going on, Austin had too however he was quicker to speak, "You are a Purple Vein," he said astonished at the discovery. Allyson's eyes widened quickly, "What?"

He shook his head, "That's why I couldn't read your mind. You were blocking me out. You knew this entire time, you were playing me." He accused her with folded arms. She rolled her eyes, "I do not know what you are speaking of, however, the bell is going to ring and I do intend on being on time for the final class of the day."

Austin watched as she walked away from him tauntingly. He was sure she wasn't doing it and he was imagining it but he couldn't help it because it was then he knew he was the cursed one, "You're my Purple Vein," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Disclaimer applies from here on out.**

**Everything will start making sense. You will find out what a 'Mulni' is, and Austin's jealousy will start kicking in once he grasps the reality of the situation. Also, you will see Clive and Cynthia and everything will fall into place! I hope you guys enjoy this story. I've already planned out most of it. Besides, this is my first story where I'm writing about mythical creatures.**

**For those of you who are reading She's An Upstate Girl, I will not be abandoning that story. It is my number one priority. I will complete that story before the ending of September. However, this story will now be out as well!**

**Review!**


	2. II

**Part 2**

Allyson didn't understand what was going on. She had read about Blue Veins and she had learned about them, but she had never encountered one in person. By the time she was born in 1479 the separation between the two already existed.

She hadn't expected to encounter one in her entire lifetime, and that was an eternity long. She couldn't tell her father about this both because he would surely withdraw her from the school and enrol her into another one and a part of her didn't really want to leave. She was intrigued by knowledge and experience and right now her knowledge was getting tested by this experience she was now in. She wasn't attracted the blond Blue Vein, that was against nature. However, she was attracted to the experience he was giving her.

She had read about what would happen if a Blue Vein and a Purple Vein were to ever come in contact, nothing. Or, nothing should happen. Because Blue Veins and Purple Veins were so much alike –the only difference being their abilities, nothing should happen. It was like a Werewolf meeting a werewolf. However, upon meeting a Blue Vein or a Purple Vein that you are imprinted to you will become helplessly attracted to them and your first physical touch will prove it.

The burning mark Austin had got in his palm was the start of his imprint. What worried her was the fact he had always been imprinted on her, for the centuries they were alive it was physically impossible for him to be with another female. However, until he met her and came into contact with her he wouldn't and couldn't look at another female the way he did her. Imprinting was normal, imprinting within your kind was normal. Vampires used to imprint within each other all the time until 996. Since then Blue Veins imprinted within each other and Purple Veins did the same, it was like arranged marriage. Once you were imprinted there was no going back.

However, if you were imprinted with another kind like a Blue Vein to a Purple Vein, that was considered a curse. Curses worked the same but there was a twist within it and Allyson couldn't remember at the moment what the twist was.

She'd have to hurry home and brush up on her reading to remember what the twist was. A nagging feeling inside of her knew it was something huge as well; therefore she couldn't concentrate on anything her teacher was telling her throughout the duration of the class. She didn't have time play Cassidy's game so when she was stopped in the hallway right before she could leave the school she just about had enough.

"Where do you think you're going, new girl?" Kira, Cassidy's sidekick, taunted as she stepped closer to the agitated brunette. Allyson rolled her eyes at the level of immaturity they were displaying. 200 years ago high school was much different. You didn't have time to lollygag in the halls between bells; you didn't have time to do a lot of things. It was class, lunch, and home.

"Home where you should be heading too," she answered back lamely.

This time Cassidy decided to speak for herself seeing as how the crowded hallway was now watching. It was evident they wanted to put on a show for their fellow classmates and Allyson was just not having it, not today and not right now. "No, right now you're going to get on your knee and tie my shoes. You're going to pay for what you said earlier in class today," she smirked as if she had won a fight. The bored brunette just stood there with a hand on her hip and her weight shifted to one leg, "You tire me," she said simply with an expressionless face.

Allyson could finish off every one of these students right now, it was sad because they didn't realize they were messing with a stronger force than they could ever imagine. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought, "And why are you smiling, new girl? You just now realizing you don't belong here, freak?"

It had come to the point she was so tired and fed up of it all she had entered Cassidy's head and invaded her thoughts. She had found out quite a bit of things about the girl that would put her down and silence her for the rest of her school year but Allyson decided she was above that and wouldn't use it against her. Plus, she found out Cassidy envied her. Allyson rolled her eyes as she rounded the two girls and began to walk out of the halls, taking notice in the fact Austin stood amongst the crowd watching intently.

She decided to ignore him when the two made an intense eye contact and keep on walking, however she was stopped in her tracks when she heard something that made her already cold blood, run cold, "You might need to go to the repair shop. Kira and I drew a little picture on your precious little car," Cassidy shouted out with a victorious smile on her face. Ally used her ability to invade Cassidy's memories and witnessed in real time as the two scrawled silly scratches into the sides of her Ferrari with their keys.

"_That'll teach you to mess with me," Cassidy smirked victoriously as she stepped back and admired her work. _

_Kira who held a can of spray paint in her hand smiled, "We did great, Cass." _

"_Obviously we did, it was my idea," The blonde took credit as she took the can of spray paint from her friend and threw it over the hedge in front of the parking lot._

_The two walked away from the crime scene with pep in their step and two plastic smiles on their faces._

Allyson felt her body start to shake slightly at the memory and narrowed her eyes before she turned towards the two females and shot them daggers through her eyes. She could tell she scared them by the sudden change on their faces. She stalked towards them slowly while she spoke her next words menacingly, "Cassidy, why don't you spend more of your time treating the chlamydia you obtained from Kira's brother last week instead of tormenting people who don't care for your existence?"

She said loud enough for everyone to hear but low enough to intimidate the two females, "And Kira why don't you stop plotting to over throw Cassidy and take care of the child you neglect; that is why you were homeschooled for all of last year, right?" She stated more than questioned.

The two females felt the tears start to welt in their eyes as Allyson spoke her harsh but truthful words. Everyone in the halls stood there with opened mouths at the news they had just heard. Allyson didn't feel good about what she had just done but someone had to teach these females a lesson, especially Cassidy. They couldn't go around the school thinking they were better than everyone else because they weren't, and if this didn't shake them down a size she was afraid to find out what would.

Without waiting for a reply, Allyson turned on her heel and strutted out of the building while putting her sunglasses over her eyes. She had to get home and find out what she was forgetting because she didn't want to be stuck with a Blue Vein for the rest of her life, no matter how cute he was. It wasn't ideal.

She had to wonder if Austin had done his research on imprints because she did not want to reflect to him what she had discovered. However, he didn't look like the type to do his own research so she more than figured he'd be clueless to everything. You would think once you find out your cursed you would do research on what the curse does.

Upon her arrival she shut off her car quickly and entered her large home. She had immediately gone to her room, not forgetting her father had said he'd be home at 9 tonight, and went to her outsized closet. Walking into it she pushed some of the clothing to the side and opened a door that led into another room. It was dark and had red, dark brown and black furnishing. There were no windows but only lamps; it was a cozy place to read if you enjoyed the dark and dim lighting.

She stood on a small ladder and searched the selves for the book she was looking for. She spent nearly 10 whole minutes searching for it until she discovered it at the end of the book shelf. She pulled the hefty book out of its spot and smiled at it, **Venam Purpura: Impressum**, "Purple Vein: Imprint," she read. Climbing down the ladder she opened the book to the contents and skimmed it until she found what she was looking for. She flipped the page until she saw the subtitle, "Blue Veins," she read with slight disgust.

She couldn't be with a Blue Vein; the thought of dating outside of her kind was repulsive. She had to stay within what she knew and date Purple Veins, it was morally right. She read down the page until she came across a paragraph that had the information she needed, "Once making physical contact with the Vein you are bonded to, a burning feeling with run through your body and it will bring a great deal of pain to you. The one who got imprinted will then see a glowing burn in the palm of their hand but it will quickly disappear. That signifies the imprinting connection has been made and the countdown has been started," Allyson felt a chill run down her spine as she read the Latin words, "Countdown?" She questioned as she flipped the page.

"The imprinted will then have four years to marry the one he is bonded to or else death will be of consequence," she continued and felt her heart beat increase, "Example: Two hundred-fifty year old Blue Vein imprinted to a Purple Vein, the Blue Vein will have to marry the Purple Vein before he turns two hundred-fifty-four."

Allyson couldn't be responsible for a person's death, especially a fellow Vampire. Blue Vein or not, despite their differences they were the same. She flipped some more pages until she got to the end and saw some side effects, "Side effects include but are not limited to: control, jealousy, possessiveness, protectiveness," Allyson closed the book quickly before she could go on. She didn't need Austin acting like this towards her, she wanted to blend into the school and carry on with her life until the war back home was over.

On the other hand, she couldn't let Austin die. It wasn't right for her to take his life when he never asked to be cursed. Which brought her to the question, how did he get cursed in the first place? What had happened to him during his life time that made Clive curse him? She shut her eyes tightly and groaned. She had many things to think about and such little time to think about it, she was going to see him again tomorrow and he would undoubtedly want her to speak to him and discuss what they had figured out today. She just didn't have the answers yet.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the loudness of the doorbell. She put the book on the seat next to her and removed herself from the room and her closet. She made her way to the front door and opened it half way, not in the mood for visitors. However, she was shocked when she came face to face with the blond male himself. "How did you find out where I live?"

Austin shook his head disregarding her question, "Ally…" he trailed off breathlessly, "I…I just had to see you, you looked upset when you left school," he admitted, a look of concern flashing through his almost golden iris. Allyson took in his leather jacket, white V-neck, and his washed out black jeans, "The name is Allyson."

"Can I, can I come in?"

She knew he was nervous and that made her heart flutter for a moment. He seemed too innocent and purified as he stood on her porch, she couldn't say no to him. It would be too cruel; therefore she opened the door wider for him to step through. "Yes, you may come in," she invited him into her home.

"You never answered my question, how did you find out where I live?"

He sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, "I honestly do not know," he confessed, "When you left school I saw the look on your face, it was all I could think about. You," he stated, "Were all I could think about. My mind, it just showed me the way and thankfully it was the right way."

Allyson shook her head and stepped away from him. She would have to explain to him everything that's going on, she would have to find out why he was cursed and why it was her that had to be cursed along with him. She never asked for this and from what she could assume he didn't either. Though, the more she thought about it the less she wanted to get into it right now. She turned to face him and watched as he intently watched her with the same intense stare he was giving her back at school.

"Austin, you are cursed."

He only nodded his head though, "I know, but I don't know what you have to do with it."

She sighed this time before she motioned for him to take a seat and once he did she moved to explain, "You've been cursed by Clive. For what reason, I do not know however I intend on finding out today. You are imprinted on me," she stated as if it were the most painful thing in the world, "The burn you saw on your palm and I felt was the start of the imprint and now, the countdown has started."

Austin narrowed his eyes as he took in what she was saying, "Countdown?" She only nodded her head, "How old are you, Austin?" He leaned his head to the side unsure what all of this had to do with his curse, "Five-hundred-and-thirty-six, why?"

She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly, "You will not make it to your five-hundred-and-fortieth birthday."

He looked alarmed at the news, "Excuse me, and why is that?" Ally sighed as she stood to her feet and walked away from him slightly, "Austin the only way you will make it passed that day is if you and I were to marry…" she trailed off with a foreign look on her face, "I can't marry you."

Austin stood to his feet at the notion and stepped towards her slowly, "Ally, no…I can't, I need you."

She shook her head, "The imprint is already affecting you! You do not need me. You want me; you want me to help you continue living. Why were you cursed in the first place?" She demanded to know the answer. She had been stalling for far too long.

He looked away from her, "My grandfather is Atticus Moon," he announced as if it could explain everything. It did. Ally's eyes widened, "It was you…" she stated, "Not you directly, but it was your blood line that started this war between us and the Mulni!"

Austin looked away, "I did not do anything. I wasn't aware that my grandmother's father was going to seek vengeance on Clive. I had nothing to do with this," he admitted. Ally shook her head, "You must leave, Austin," she told him in finality, "You should not have come here to begin with. Please do not return."

The blond male felt his heart breaking at the words she spoke, "I will come back, Ally," he stated firmly.

At this point Allyson had better things to do than to correct him on the proper saying of her name so she just closed the door behind him. She sighed deeply as she let herself fall onto the spot the Blue Vein had just occupied on her couch. Her mind flooded with memories.

"_He will not be safe here," Darren spoke to his wife as he handed his great grand child off to her, "You must take him somewhere safe, Lucille."_

_The red-headed woman nodded her head, "I intend to. Please Darren, be careful my love." _

_Darren nodded his head as he then walked deeper into the dark forest before them. _

/

"_Where is my father?" A younger Austin demanded to know. _

_Lucille spoke to the boy in a hushed tone, "Austin, honey, please be quiet you will give us away and we will be killed."_

_Austin folded his arms to his chest as he pouted, "I must know where my father is, Lucille. I will not sit here and be told to hush while people keep secrets from me," he spoke in a tone that held a high sense of finality to it. Lucille rubbed her face with her hand, "Where is Darren, he must come back soon. I cannot take another day alone with you, boy."_

_The stubborn blond boy rolled his eyes, "And I you, Lucille."_

/

Allyson frowned as she realized it was now dark outside. Her father must have been back and if not he must be back soon. She raised herself off the couch and made her way into the kitchen, the clock read a quarter to 9 and she then realized she had enough time to go hunting. She would bring back feed for her father, he must have been exhausted after putting up with humans all day.

She changed her white and black outfit to black yoga pants, a black t-shirt, and her black leather jacket. She didn't need to be standing out and catching people's attention that was the last thing she needed. Putting on her running shoes she put her hair into a high ponytail and left her home. It was dark enough for her to teleport herself to the base of the closest forest to her house. She smiled once she heard the wildlife running wild in the trees in front of her. She hadn't gone hunting in Miami before but she had a feeling it would be promising.

She took off sprinting in the forest before she broke out into her super-speed. She came to an abrupt halt when she heard bustling of leaves behind her, peering across the small lake she saw a deer posting there unknowingly about to become dinner. She smirked to herself and got into stealth mode. She jumped onto a tree and jumped between trees until she was across the lake and on her own two feet. In her attack stance she jumped at the deer and latched onto its back, she gave the deer enough time to attempt at throwing her off by bucking wildly before she ended its life by twisting its neck.

The blood-thirsty brunette attached her lips to the deer's neck and sucked until she felt the entire body of the beast go limp. She detached her lips and let out heavy breaths before wiping at her chin. However, before she could do anything else she felt a grip on her neck and felt her body being thrown into the tree behind her. She groaned and caught her footing, prepared to fight whatever was near her. She looked around her but she couldn't pinpoint what could have done that to her.

She was taken by surprise when a figure formed right in front of her and before she could even attempt at doing anything that could cause harm or death upon them, their lips were on hers in an instant. Allyson felt herself struggle against their hold but realized whoever this was, was stronger than her; which was nearly impossibly because the only things that were stronger than a Purple Vein were; werewolves, Mulni, and the imprinted.

Her eyes widened upon realization and she fought against him harder. Austin gripped her two wrists roughly before pinning them above her head against the rough tree bark. Allyson felt her body start tingling once he removed his lips from her own and placed them on her jaw and continued to trail kisses down her neck, "Austin!" She hissed roughly in attempt at snapping him out of it.

He hissed in response and let his fangs graze her neck and her jugular, showing her he was in dominance right now and she would have to cave in eventually. She felt her lower region start aching and her stomach start doing somersaults at the feeling and she let her eyes roll back as she basked in it. She felt his lips roughly kiss her again, "Mine," he hissed and bit her lower lip lightly but enough to draw blood, "All mine," he repeated as he licked the droplet that fell from her bruised lip. He heaved her legs around his waist and grounded his erection into her before gripping her wrists again, emitting an exotic moan from her.

He sucked at her neck on her soft spot and listened to her moan, "Austin," she groaned in pleasure and it only encouraged him to suck harder. He stopped working on his hickey and let his hand drop from her wrists, she immediately tangled her hands up in his hair and brought his head closer to her and kissed his lips hungrily, "Say it," he groaned as he looked into her eyes with his dark lusty ones. He dropped her wrists again and used his one free hand that wasn't holding her up to grope her chest. His hands snaked underneath her shirt and started playing with her already erect nipples. She moaned breathlessly, "Austin."

He growled, "You're mine," he captured her lips roughly and grounded his hips into her again. She shrieked as she felt her release sneaking up on her. She panted heavily as he kissed all over her neck and squeezed her breast roughly in his big hands. She whimpered slightly as she felt him ground himself deeper into her through her thin yoga pants and after the push she felt herself cave and her body gave in. Her body released itself and she folded over into his arms after letting out a tired moan. "All mine," was the last thing she heard before she felt herself on the ground again and the presence was gone.

She looked around and saw nothing but the dead deer lying on the ground a few feet away from her.

* * *

**The rating is being changed to M, for obvious reasons.**

**10 reviews for the next one!**


	3. III

**Part 3**

"Father, I would like to speak to you," she stated as she walked into her father's dark office.

Allyson had given it much thought and after what she experienced in the forest earlier that night, she decided she had to speak to her father about imprinting. She wouldn't tell her father about Austin because she knew he'd forbid her from seeing him ever again and a part of her didn't want that to happen. She'd only speak to him about the topic and keep it as vague as possible. "Yes, Allyson?" He acknowledged her as he put away his book and gave her his undivided attention, "Firstly though, I would like to thank you for the dinner you left me when I got home."

Allyson nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Now, what I would like to know has to do with imprinting."

Lester narrowed his eyes at his daughter and put his reading glasses on the dark oak desk in front of him, "Imprinting?" He asked clearly confused, "What do you have to do with imprinting, why do you want to learn about this?" Ally rocked on the balls of her feet as she attempted at avoiding her father's eyes. Lying to him was always the most difficult thing she had to do, "I just want to expand my knowledge, father. It is for no specific reason."

He nodded his head, "Very well then, have a seat," he gestured for her to sit in the chair positioned in front of his desk. He watched as she sat down slowly, "What is it you want to learn about the topic?" He asked her throw his narrowed eyes. He did not believe a word she said when she told him it was for no specific reason; he did not believe that she wanted to learn about it, just because. He knew his daughter and he knew she was lying to him, though he wouldn't push it.

Allyson shrugged her shoulders, "Anything. I would like to know everything you know about the topic." Lester narrowed his eyes further, "Allyson-"

He was cut off abruptly by his daughter shaking her head, "Sorry to interrupt you father; truly I am. It is just; can you call me 'Ally' from now on? It is a new thing I am trying out…" she trailed off, "To fit in at school," she finished once she saw the look on her father's face. Lester opened his mouth to speak again, "Ally…" he tested, "I know a lot about imprinting. I have been alive for almost two thousand years," he warned her. Ally shrugged her shoulders, "Let us start off easy then, can an imprint be broken?"

Lester whistled, "You have read the **Venam Purpura: Impressum**, have you not?" Ally nodded her head sheepishly, "I was curious, father. I want to learn so much about this." He nodded his head, "Very well," he started, "An imprint can be broken."

Ally's ears perked up at the new information, "Really now, how?"

"What the book fails to mention is the imprint can be broken through genuine love," he tells with a slightly disgusted tone, "It is very much like a fantasy book. It is extremely far drawn but it has been done before. It is not likely and it ever really occurs but it is possible." Ally sighed deeply; she could never truly love Austin. She didn't even like him now.

Lester stood as he looked towards the bookshelf lining his wall, it took him a few seconds however he retrieved a small chest and placed it in front of his daughter, "Open it." Ally carefully opened the box and removed the velvet cover over it; she picked up the frame and saw a picture of her parents from centuries ago. "What is this, father?"

"Your mother and I, I was imprinted to her."

Ally looked up at her father in shock, "How could that be?" Lester took the frame from her and looked at himself, "It was not a curse when I was imprinted, for the war happened after we were born. However, your grandmother and my grandfather wanted to make sure we both found love. They had visited Clive and Cynthia together and had them imprint me to your mother. Of course Cynthia and Clive done it, they were both much happier and very much in love back then. However, once we were born and old enough we got together. The war happened, your great grandparents warned us to flee and that is what we did because Cynthia had warned us the Mulni would be looking for us. Imprinting is a powerful thing, however imprinting during pregnancy only makes it stronger."

Ally shook her head, "It does not make sense, if that is what you did how come mother is not here with us right now. Where is she? I had never been told anything about her location." She stated slightly aggravated. Lester nodded his head, "This is true. I believe you are old enough to know the truth," he started, "Allyson…Ally," he corrected himself; "Your mother is a Blue Vein."

"And what significance does that have to me?"

Lester shook his head slightly, "Because of the on going war, your mother and I had to separate. She is living with her parents in another part of the world while we are here; it is extremely dangerous for us to be together at the moment because the together she and I are stronger. We have a special bond because we were imprinted during pregnancy."

Ally furrowed her eyebrows, "What if a Blue Vein were to be imprinted onto me?"

Her father shook her head at the thought, "I do not even want to think about that. You are my little girl; I cannot have a Blue Vein on you." Ally's face started to heat, "Father, hypothetically."

He sighed as he leaned back into his chair, "You would be fine." Ally felt her stomach clench at the words, "Why?" Lester looked at his daughter, "Because you are my daughter and despite being imprinted on, I would die protecting you and your imprinter would to."

Ally smiled at the words as she processed them. Standing to her feet she smiled widely, "Thank you father, I am going to retire to my bed now. I will see you in the morning." Lester smiled and shook his head, "No, not tomorrow morning, dear. I will have to leave earlier than expected. I will see you in the night though." Ally nodded her head and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight."

The brunette spent the rest of her night sleeping restlessly. She could not help the thoughts of Austin rushing through her head as she tossed and turned. Their encounter that night had been on replay in her mind and had been getting her hot every time she thought about it. She knew it was real and that it happened, however the more she thought about it the less real it became due to the fact he touched her so gently and kissed her so perfectly.

Surely something so perfect couldn't be real.

Before she knew it, it was morning and time for her to wake up. She felt her forehead and felt the small amount of heat radiating off of her and from across the room she could see her reflection and her face was turning into a more red color than her usual tan. She fanned herself with her hand as she fought with her body to get up. She had to stop thinking about this man because it was only doing bad things to her. She did not need Austin in her life, he needed her.

Though, she was determined to go today without seeing him. She wanted to have an Austin-free day, partly because she didn't think she could take any interaction with him, especially since what happened last night. She didn't know what she'd do but she wasn't about to go find out.

Feeling like her body was on fire she had decided to go for something cool to the heat, like her white high-waist cut-off shorts, soft pink cut off shirt that revealed her midriff, and a light yellow cardigan that was rolled to her elbows. She smiled at her reflection and let her naturally wavy hair fall down her back. Getting her large sunglasses and tote bag she walked out of her house and into her garage in her white keds.

She was furious that her baby Ferrari had been vandalized, that was her favourite car and already on the first day of school it had been toyed with. She did however get her revenge by putting their business out for the entire school to hear it, but she felt like that wasn't enough. It was her Ferrari!

Ally put the thought of Cassidy and Kira behind her as she decided to drive her bleach white convertible Audi to school that day. Throwing her stuff into the car she backed out of the drive way and onto the street and started on her way to school.

The pretty brunette started to mentally plan out the majority of her day while taking the extra precaution of ignoring him. She didn't need his attention nor did she want it, she just wanted him to not bother her like she wouldn't bother him. It wasn't that she disliked his company or anything about him, it was just the imprint thing was taking a toll on her and she needed time to grasp the concept. How could someone she has never met before be imprinted to her? Granted, he wasn't ugly and she was sure she'd come to like him after a few months of interaction, but why her?

Ally sighed to herself as she pulled into the school.

By now she was used to the looks she got even though it had only been a day. She really didn't want to do anything more to draw attention to herself, she was sure having the school's 'hottest bachelor' hit on her and practically stalk her, while she put the 'Queen B's' of the school in their place, was enough. All on the first day too.

The first thing she saw when she entered the school was Kira standing at her locker by herself. She hadn't seen Kira on her own before and Ally felt like this was good, it was nice seeing Kira be her own person without Cassidy near by. However, as she was walking by the mocha skinned girl she was stopped, "Allyson!"

Ally looked at the person who voiced her name, "Ally," she corrected. Kira nodded her head, "Ally," she corrected herself, "I just wanted to apologize, about everything." Ally nodded her head, "Alright," she said simply. She wasn't going to accept Kira's apology right away, Ally wasn't stupid. Humans had a way of doing things they thought they were good at but had no idea someone knew how to play them better. Ally stood there with a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched.

She could have made the decision to enter Kira's mind and figure out if she was being truthful or not. However, she decided she had done enough damage yesterday. If Kira was truthful or not would come out sooner or later and as of now Ally was willing to wait. Ally walked away from the girl before she could say anything else. It was too weird for her liking.

Making it to her locker, halls away from Kira's own, she threw it open after turning the dial and unlocking it. She had precisely 10 minutes to get to her first period that was enough time to go into the bathroom and do what she had to do. Closing her locker she jumped slightly startled at the person leaning against the locker beside hers and staring right at her.

"Did I scare you?"

Ally narrowed her eyes, "Was that the objective?"

The person chuckled, "Not really but seeing how cute you get when you do get scared, I'd like to change my answer and go with, yes." Ally rolled her eyes at the lame attempt at flirting but decided she'd entertain it for awhile, "Well, objective failed. Scared, I was not. Surprised, maybe."

They smiled as they flicked their hair out of their eyes, "My name is Dallas," he introduced himself as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. Ally looked at it and took it in her hand, "Ally," she stated firmly. Before she had the chance to shake his hand he turned hers over and kissed the back of her own. "Pleasure to meet you, Ally," he stated sensually.

Ally narrowed her eyes, "And what is it that you think you are doing?" She asked him while taking her hand back. Dallas smiled, "Just greeting a pretty girl the way she's supposed to be greeted," he informed her, "Or maybe asking to walk her to class?"

Ally smiled, "Wow, chivalry."

Dallas shrugged his shoulders, "Not all of us are bad people," he told her with a wink, "Besides, I was hoping to get lunch with you as well…" he trailed off, "But you know, baby steps," he joked. Ally genuinely laughed at this. About to reply their conversation was interrupted by a low growl sounding from behind the two of them. Ally had turned her head to come face-to-face with the blond male she was hoping to avoid the entire day. She should have known he would know where her locker was. She shouldn't have stayed here for more than 3 minutes.

"Austin," she said lamely.

Austin didn't break his stare from Dallas though. He kept his hard intimidating glare on the brunet male, "Who are you?" He hissed at the boy. Dallas raised an eyebrow, "Dallas, who are you?" Dallas wouldn't admit that he was intimidated by the blond male standing behind Ally. He had to remain calm in front of Ally so she wouldn't think less of him. "Austin."

The air became tense and quite awkward before Ally had enough. She grabbed Dallas' arm, "I will take you up on that offer for walking me to class, thank you."

Before Ally could take a second step she felt Austin grip her wrist tightly. She looked back at him and saw him remove his glare from Dallas' head and to her, his eyes saying 'please don't go' and 'I'm going to kill him' at the same time. Ally frowned and ripped her wrist away from him before carrying on her walk with Dallas who had bravely put an arm around her.

Austin stood there seething at the sight. He attempted at controlling himself before the urge to punch something became overpowering. It was then he realized the imprinting effect was taking over his life and Ally would soon revolve around everything he did. If this was the beginning stages of his jealousy, he hated to see what it would progress into.

* * *

**A little bit of jealous Austin for you. **

**Review!**


	4. IV

**Part 4**

Humans and Vampires could not get romantically involved, that was the rule and it was a horrible one at that. It wasn't that she wanted to get with a human, because that definitely wasn't it. It was just the fact she was actually enjoying her time with Dallas.

He had walked to her to class and while saying goodbye he kissed her cheek. She would have normally gotten upset at the fact and told him never to do that, but she didn't. Throughout the time of their walk he also didn't mention Austin although she knew he wanted to. He had stayed clear of the topic in case Ally didn't want to mention it, it was thoughtful of him. And just when she thought he was gone, she walked out of the 4th period classroom after the bell rang and saw him standing there waiting for her. She couldn't believe a guy had taken such interest in her on her second day of school.

"So how about that lunch beautiful?"

Ally smiled at his forwardness and nodded her head, "I will let you have the privilege of taking me to lunch," she teased him. Dallas raised an eyebrow playfully, "Privilege?" He smirked, "Someone's confident, I like that." Ally blushed as she looked away from him.

"Is there anywhere specific you would like to go?"

The brunette shook her head, "No. I am still new to Miami; I will go wherever you take me." Dallas chuckled, "Trusting me already?" It was Ally's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Trusting? No. I just know if you were to try anything I would be more than capable of taking care of myself," she told him truthfully with a double meaning behind it. Dallas nodded his head, "You have so many traits the girls here at this school has, but on you…it's different. It's not repulsing."

The brunette only smiled in response.

Clearing his throat he nodded his head, "To the courtyard it is!"

Confused Ally watched as he led her by the cafeteria and into the open field where many students sat in their groups of friends chatting amongst each other, "Where are you taking me?" The brunet male only looked back at the girl and gave her a charming smile, "Just trust me," he insisted as he pulled her around the corner. They stopped abruptly once BBQ filled Ally's nostrils, "What is this?"

Dallas gestured with open arms, "This is my haven. A few of my friends come out back here during lunch and take the old grill out and barbecue some meat. It's better than what the cafeteria serves." He shrugged his shoulders, "Would you like anything?"

Ally's mouth started watering at the raw meat that was sitting on the grill. She hated seeing it get cooked to a moist perfection; she'd rather it extremely rare. She snapped out of the trance and shook her head, "No thanks," she stated, "I," she stuttered, "Had a big breakfast."

Dallas raised an eyebrow, "Oh, well…we can hang out here until the bell rings. It has a beautiful view of the school's garden and there is a lot of shade," he suggested hopefully. "I can even introduce you to some of my friends."

Ally saw the effort he was putting into this and she would have felt horrible if she were to decline. He had only been trying to be nice to her; "Sure," she gave in. Dallas smiled widely, "Awesome, I'm going to get a burger for my lunch and then I'll be right back, alright?" Ally sat on a boulder and nodded her head. She closed her eyes lightly and let the sun soak her skin.

That's the only thing she enjoyed about Miami, the sun. Back in her world, Ulreia, there was hardly any sunshine. In retrospect, she understood why her world was called Ulreia because it was translated to darkness. She sighed contently and opened her eyes once she heard footsteps coming towards her. Alarmed, she stood to her feet and watched as a few guys came towards her.

"Ally, this is Travis, Jacob, and Damian," Dallas introduced, "They are my best buddies."

The short female nodded her head, "Nice to meet," she angled her head, "All of you." They all said their introductory and walked away, "They seem…" Ally trailed off for lack of better word. Dallas nodded his head laughing, "They are just upset that you came here with me instead of them."

"Why would they be upset?" She asked him confused. Dallas smiled, "Because, in the beginning of freshmen year when we found this place we had made a promise to each other to only bring back the female we like…" he trailed off, "I brought you."

Ally let her eyes widen in shock, "Oh, Dallas…" she trailed off. She didn't like Dallas, she only enjoyed his company. She sighed to herself deeply, she hated the fact she let this go on for too long, she should have found out what his intentions were before she let this happen. Humans were weird.

"What? You don't like me…I'm sorry, I should have known. It's only been half a day," he began to explain in a panic, "It's just, you're so gorgeous and I just wanted to get at you before anyone else did. I mean, I like you, and I didn't want you to find someone better than me and then not give me the time of the day."

Ally shook her head, "I am not like that, Dallas."

The brunet male sighed and nodded his head in understanding, "I'm sorry, again."

Ally found it strange how a male could be so into her and so polite at the same time. From all her research done on humans she had only gathered that they were selfish creatures who destroyed themselves and their planet. This wasn't anything she was experienced in.

Deciding against her better nature she entered Dallas' thoughts, she had to figure out what his true intentions were.

**Sleeping with her is going to be harder than I thought. I never expected her to resist me, what do I do now?** Ally felt her anger rise and her eyes darken, she should have known. There were many guys in her past that were the same way Dallas was, piggish. Moving from him abruptly she felt him grab her wrist. She whipped her head around, "Where are you going, Ally?"

She rolled her eyes, "Let us be clear with each other," she stated in a tone he hadn't heard before, "It is clear you only want to get to know me because you wanted to sleep with me, why you thought you ever would? I do not know. Now, let me be clear with you, I do not and will not ever succumb to you, you self-indulgent gluttonous moron!" She raised her voice in a disgusted tone before tearing her arm away from him with a force he didn't know she was capable of having.

"You're making a big mistake, babe," he shouted after her. Ally rolled her eyes but bumped into a chest as she continued her escape, "What?" She asked annoyed. She looked into the faces of Travis, Damian, and Jacob. They folded their arms, "Dallas wants you, Ally. You can't leave until he gets what he wants."

Ally laughed out loud, "Really and who is going to stop me?"

The three men each produced wooden bats from behind their backs. Ally flinched; wood was a Vampires worst enemy. One small splinter inserted into her body and it would be lights out forever, unless they injected blood into her stream fast enough. Therefore, she was left helpless because she was sure there was nobody around with extra blood they could loan her.

However, before the three could do anything or Dallas could even approach her again. A taller more muscular figure appeared, "What do you assholes think you're doing?" Travis was the first to drop his weapon and scurry away.

It seemed as if the entire male population was terrified of Austin, because before Ally knew it. They all had disappeared. The thankful brunette turned towards her saviour, "Austin…" she trailed off. Austin looked down at her, "I told you, Ally…" he trailed off, his voice strained as he attempted at controlling his anger, "I fucking told you not to go with him," he closed his eyes as he stepped away from her.

"You don't listen you know, you have a hard time listening to reason."

Ally stood there, watching him attempt at controlling his anger.

"Something could have happened to you, I wouldn't have gotten here in time; what if I didn't get here in time?!" He hissed as he punched the metal door on the side of the school wall, the metal dented, "God what if they had used those wooden bats," he stated with crazy eyes, "Wood, Ally!" He said again, "You know you could have gotten seriously injured."

Ally looked away ashamed. She knew she would have gotten badly injured and she felt stupid for ever believing Dallas was different. She hadn't met one human male that was different than the stories, and she didn't think she ever would. Austin looked at her and instantly calmed down, he seen the sorrow in her face and the guilt. He knew yelling at her wouldn't do either of them any good, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her until the guilt washed away, until his anger washed away.

He sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair, he approached her steadily and gripped her upper arms, "You're going to listen to me from now on, Ally; do you understand me? I know this place better than you do, I know these people. I've been here way longer than you have," he demanded. All Ally did was nod her head because she knew it was in her better interest to listen to him. He had been right about Dallas after all.

Austin gave her a sexy grin before nodded his own head, "Good," and then he placed his lips onto her own. The kiss wasn't forceful and it wasn't aggressive. It was passionate and for 5 seconds it was one-sided. However, Ally soon responded with her own sense of desperation and she soon started to tangle her hands in his shaggy hair as she brought their bodies closer.

Kissing Austin now only made it clearer to her that it had been him who she was kissing last night. She didn't mind it and she didn't regret it, Austin was a fabulous kisser and she wished this wasn't the last time she got to experience it. Austin forcefully pushed her back up against the rough wall of the school and hiked her legs up around his waist, thoughts of last night running through his mind. He had so badly wanted to take things further with her but he knew he shouldn't he couldn't do that with her until she had proved to him that she loved him just as much as he to her.

She let out a low growl as she felt him nibble on her lips, Austin taking the growl as his opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth and explore. She fought with his own tongue until she gave into the pleasure and let him take the dominance he so badly wanted. He removed his lips from her own and brought his head down to the exposed skin between her cardigan and cut-off shirt, her collarbone and her neck. "You're showing so much skin," he stated and he didn't know if he was saying it because he loved it or because he hated the fact other people got to see so much of her. He decided to go with the latter, "Only I should be seeing this," he stated as he bit on the part of her body he was talking about, "Only I should be kissing you like this," he said and then nibbled on her lip.

The dazed brunette nodded her head, "Only you."

Liking the response he got he gripped her waist tighter and heard her moan at the closeness they were sharing. It would have been impossible to fit a lined piece of paper between the two of them at this point. He growled in her ear, "Say it," he commanded her and once she didn't he pressed his erection into her core, "I'm yours, Austin," she moaned into his ear. He smirked to himself as he nodded his head, "You're damn right you are," he confirmed, "You're my girl."

She moaned once she felt his hands moving upward and under her shirt, "Mine," he repeated as he massaged her right breast gently and played with her erect nipples. She rolled her head back unknowingly catching the hungry blond's attention and once he saw the amount of skin she was showing on her neck he attacked. He started to suck on her neck and nibble on it so aggressively it started to make Ally's body shake and moan, "Austin!"

Within seconds he had finished and watched as the purple-ish/reddish mark became visible.

The bell signalling the end of lunch soon rang and the two broke apart from their heated kiss and let their foreheads rest against each other as they attempted at catching their breaths. Austin kissed her lips lightly, "You're mine, Ally."

She nodded her head as her chest heaved up and down, "I am."


	5. V

**Part 5**

It had taken an entire day and an unfortunate event, but Ally was finally his. He had made that clear when he made her say his name for the second time during their lunch. He smiled to himself victoriously before opening the front door to his large home.

"Mom, dad!" He called out to his parents in hope they would answer him.

He was excited to tell them the news.

Hearing his mother's reply he followed her voice, "In the kitchen, honey!" Austin walked into the room and watched as his mother moved back and forth between the stove and the counter as she steamed vegetables and boiled potatoes, "What's the big dinner for?"

Anastasia looked at her son, "Your father's parents are coming over for dinner, I want to please them…" she stated with a tone that sounded like desperateness, "You know they aren't the biggest fans of me, especially since it was my parents who caused a lot of this war going on."

The bored blond rolled his eyes, "Mom, if Kimberly and Phillip don't like you than they're just judgemental old people who cannot get over the past," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Before Ana could reply a voice cut them off, "Smart choice of words to describe your grandparents, boy," an older, louder, voice interrupted.

Austin's eyes shot open and Anastasia's mouth hung wide, "Grandpa Phillip," Austin started, "I-"

Phillip shook his head, "No. Do not apologize for you said what you meant." This time, Kimberly spoke, "It is nice to see you tried cooking dinner for us, Anastasia. However, we do not wish to be poisoned; a deer would be pleasant however…" she trailed off with a scolding look on her face, "If you are capable of catching such beast. If not we are sure we can settle for what your level of skill can catch," she paused as she thought about it while looking Ana over, "Rabbit maybe?" She insulted as she walked away with her head held high.

Anastasia watched in defeat as her parents-in-law walked away from the kitchen in disgust. Feeling hopeless the beautiful looking blonde woman slumped at the counter island, "I don't know what more to do, Austin. They will never get over the fact and will never like me," she told him with a lost look in her eye.

Austin sighed as he felt bad for his mother, "Mom," he addressed her in hopes to get her mind off the two scrooges in their living room, probably judging everything they saw, "I found my vampire, I found the girl I'm imprinted to."

His mother's head rose abruptly at the news as she gestured for him to keep his voice down, "Remember your grandparents don't know you're the cursed one. They will surely chastise me for that as well, so let's keep that down low." Austin nodded feeling horrible for his mother, "I found her at school; she just came yesterday."

"Is it true?" She asked him, "Is she really a Purple Vein?"

Austin nodded his head slowly, "Yes. She has more power than I do, but I know her weakness…" he trailed off with a cocky grin, "It's me." Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Boy…" Her son shook his head quickly, "No, really mother!" He wanted her to believe her, "I kissed her; I did more than kissed her. I made out with her and she couldn't control herself around me. She gave herself to me today, she told me that she was mine and I believe we are in a relationship now."

Ana raised an eyebrow sceptical about the whole ordeal, "Austin, things are much more complicated than making out with an opposite. There will be trials and tribulations." She informed him. Austin shrugged his shoulders, "I am willing to take this chance; I really do care about her."

"It's the imprint talking. You do not care for her genuinely; you were just born this way because of my parent's stupid decision. You cannot care for someone so different than us, remember?" She told him with a pointed finger. Austin rolled his own eyes, "More despite our difference we are the same," he scolded, "We are both Vampires, we both drink blood and like raw meat and we both breathe the exact same. It's just her veins are purple and mine are blue."

"Let's talk about this when your father gets home."

James, Austin's father, sat at the head of table, "Mother, father, I told you guys to behave tonight," he hissed angrily. Kimberly stuck her nose in the air, "It is not my fault your wife cannot cook, honey," she stated as she poked at the undercooked meat.

Ana stuttered as she tried to hold back her tears, "I thought you would like the running blood. That is how James likes his meat and I figured he would have gotten such a good taste for food from his mother," she tried to compliment the woman. Kimberly only took this as an insult as she scoffed, "Please, Anastasia. I would never cook such an atrocity sad excuse for meat."

Anastasia, having enough threw her napkin on the table and sped out of the room in her Vampire speed.

"Weak woman," Phillip tisked and put his own napkin on the table. "Now that's enough!" James roared, "That is my wife you are speaking so ill about. I love her and if you love me you will learn to love her as well! What happened so many centuries ago between her parents and Clive has nothing to do with her, it was out of her own hands and you need to accept that. Now you need to leave and never return until you've learned what you've done!"

Phillip stood to his feet, "Do not speak to your mother like that!"

James whipped his head around, a fiery dark glow to his eyes, "I wasn't just talking to her!" Phillip grabbed his wife's hand before the two stomped away in defeat, "Besides, that's the exact same way you treated my wife," he shouted to them as he slammed the front door shut as they stepped out.

Austin sat at the table dumbfounded. The way his father had just lashed out was the way he wanted to lash out against Dallas. Just thinking of the event made his cold blood boil, "Dad?" James looked at his son, "Yes, son?"

"I found the girl I'm imprinted to."

James looked at Austin in shock, "Really?" Austin only nodded his head, "I want nothing more to protect her, and make sure she's safe. I get so angry when I see her with other guys or around other guys. I just want to kill them, I want nothing more than for her to be by my side twenty-four-seven," he explained with his own fire in his eyes.

"Son, you know now that you found her…" he trailed off as he attempted at collecting his thoughts, "You can never let her go, even if you wanted to," he informed him. Austin sighed as he nodded his head, "I understand."

James sighed deeply, "The mere thought of her leaving you will kill you inside, her leaving would be like the air in your lungs being restricted and someone putting a stake to your chest," he explained with a look of passion in his golden eyes, "You cannot stand the sight of another man touching her, laughing with her, or even looking at her…" he explained further, "It will drive you to do crazy things, and you need to control that before the worst comes."

"How long do you think I have before I am driven insane by this imprint?"

"A week," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Austin flinched, "That is so soon." James nodded, "Love waits for no one," he started, "You must get her to marry you before your five-hundred-and-fortieth birthday," he stated, "It is your life line."

The blond nodded his head, "I know."

There was a silence before Austin decided to break it with a question he had always wondered but never dared to ask, "Father…"

James looked to his only child, "Yes?"

"What happened the year of 996? Why did a war break out causing the separation of the Blue's and Purple's?"

James sighed, "It is a long story, but if you are sure you want to hear it I will summarize it for the sake of time," he explained. Austin nodded his head eagerly. He had always wanted to know why things had gone so bad between the two kinds of Vampires.

"Before 996 we all lived in harmony, there were no wars, there were no fights. We were united. However, a Blue Vein named Ian had always been jealous of his friend; Brett. Brett was a Purple Vein and Ian hated that Brett could fly and he couldn't…" James explained, "That is what separates us from the Purple Veins, those who were born with purple veins had the ability to fly with or without wings. We, the Vampires born with blue veins could only fly if we were born with wings."

Austin nodded his head in understanding, "Ian had constantly complained to Clive and Cynthia that it wasn't fair the Purple Veins could fly and they couldn't, that we were too different to be considered the same. He had this idea in his head that we had to get separated, we had to become segregated," the man explained with hatred dripping in his voice. "Obviously, Cynthia and Clive disagreed with what he was saying, now some say it was because they were bias; they were a couple and Cynthia was Purple Veined while Clive was blue, and other say they were being realistic. We were all Vampires."

"That makes sense, he shouldn't have fought so hard to separate us," Austin added in. James only nodded his head, "And once he called Cynthia and Clive out for being bias he had taken matters into his own hands," he stated, "He consulted with the witches, warlocks, enchanters, sorcerers, wizards, witch doctors, conjurors; anything and anyone he could get his hands on. Eventually, Manson an evil and bitter shaman helped Ian create what we call today, the Mulni."

Austin was confused at this point, "Why did Manson help him?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "Manson always hated us for some reason; he claimed we had it too easy for far too long. Every creature had gone to war before besides the Vampires; we lived in harmony for far too long according to him. Therefore, he helped Ian create the Mulni."

Before Austin could question his father further he continued, "Now, everyone says Mulni like they are a type of creature. I mean, they are, but they aren't like Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies, or Trolls. Mulni is an abbreviation."

And upon hearing that Austin was shocked, "Really? I had thought they were creatures this entire time and that was their specie name."

The older male shook his head, "No. Mulni is an abbreviation for, Must Undertake Lives 'N' Incursion."

"Ian made them?!" Austin asked in shock as he took in the information his father had told him. James nodded once more, "And he still rules them until this day. Once the Mulni was created to undertake the Purple Veins, Clive, with a heavy heart, decided it was best for them to split up into their own worlds and steer clear of each other. The Mulni wanted the Purple Veins more than the Blue, so we were covering for them, protecting them. That's why Clive had become so bitter, he was protecting his love's life and he was upset he had to give up his love because one of his kinds had become so selfish. That's why he had killed your mother's parents because he was also being selfish, in his head; if he couldn't be with Cynthia, a Purple Vein, no one of his kind could be with a Purple Vein either. That's why when he chose a curse to put on you, he chose to curse you by imprinting you to a Purple Vein, in hopes you'd never find her and die lonely, like he will."

All the pieces of the puzzle had then clicked in Austin's head. Everything had made sense. His only goal now was to get the Purple Vein and the Blue Veins back into one harmony so he and Ally could be together peacefully.

"But father, why is there a war now?"

Sighing deeply he continued, "After word got out that a Blue Vein, your grandfather, had been with a Purple Vein. Ian realized they must have been closer than he had thought, so he set the Mulni out seeking for them. Now, we are back to square one, the Blue Veins are at their wits end trying to protect them. So, Cynthia deemed it necessary for them to leave Ulreia and blend in with the real world, however it is only a matter of time before Ian finds out and comes here."

Austin felt his fists clenching. He wouldn't ever let anyone touch a hair on Ally's head. They'd have to go through him first.

"Anymore questions?"

Austin shook his head, "Just one," he stated, "Do you support me being with Ally, a Purple Vein?" James smirked, "Cynthia was my best friend, Austin. I supported her with Clive; I sure as hell support you with Ally. Besides, I knew about Ally the day she was born, tell her to tell Rose and Lester I said hello," James winked and walked away.

* * *

**So, I end it here because there is a lot of information to let sink in. I believe this clears up all the questions about what happened in the war of 996 and how it started, also how the war of 2013 (that is the year presently in this story) started. Also, we get a feel of how some of the older Vampires (Austin's grandparents) blame Anastasia for her parent's mistake and take their anger out on her.**

**Also, we have done a lot of Ally's perspective so I decided to take a step in Austin's life this time around. How do you like it? More of Austin's point of view or continue with Ally?**

**Review!**


	6. VI

**Part 6**

A young blond haired male walked nervously through the large hall ways. It was dark, and the walls were cobbled stoned with portraits of past royalty hanging in large golden frames while large velvet flags with a crest stitched into it hung beside each one. There were no windows in the hall, only a long red carpet that led from either end of the hall, brown heavy wooden doors, and random brown wooden benches. It was as if you were in the olden ages walking through a castle.

The male stopped at the front of one specific door that stopped at the very end of the hall and knocked twice lightly before pushing it open. Anyone would be afraid to open this door on a regular day, and now that it's a day where he bares bad news; he's afraid even more.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" A loud booming voice bounced off the cobble stoned walls.

The male jumped slightly at the surprise voice, he didn't see anyone. He didn't expect to hear a voice, "Uhm, your highness…" he trailed off, unsure of how to address him.

"Clive is just fine," the older, more powerful man informed him as he appeared a foot in front of the man abruptly. Jumping again he stepped back, "Yes, well Clive, I come baring bad news," he stated with a flinch. Clive felt his muscles tense at the proclamation, "And what more could ruin such day? I already know we are at war, and I do not see how anything could be worse than that."

Not sparing any time by beating around the bush, the male got right to the point, "The Mulni have made it upstairs."

"Upstairs?!" He questioned sceptically as he moved from the messenger and looked as if he were going to tare a head off, "By upstairs you mean…" he trailed off, "Where the humans are?" He whispered more to himself. The messenger only nodded his head.

Clive whipped around with dark abyss black eyes, "And how in the bloody hell did this happen? How could have Ian found out?" He questioned as he circled the boy dangerously, "The last I heard, Ian had only just realized the Purple Veins were near. How could he have possibly found out they had taken off to the Human World?"

"It gets worse, sir," the messenger looked down to his shoes, "A Mulni," he flinched as he felt Clive's breath on his neck, "A Mulni found a Purple Vein female."

Thinking unclearly he snapped the head of the messenger and let his lifeless body fall limp to the floor. Clive sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his black hair, "How could this be?" He spoke to himself, "I had been so sure to hide them away. If a Purple Vein had been discovered, it is only a matter of time before they find the rest of them and then they will find Cynthia," he concluded, "I cannot let this happen. There had to be a hole somewhere, someone had to tell them where they were hiding."

Stalking out of the room he walked down the long hallway the messenger had walked down only a few minutes ago, "Stephano, dispose of the body in my room. After, come to me with a list of every creature in Ulreia that knows of our plan to hide the Purple Veins, every single name," he seethed.

Ally hadn't known anything about the Human race, before a month and a half ago she hadn't ever experienced one. Now that she had, she was sure they were all assholes; she had interacted with Kira, Cassidy, and Dallas, and that was enough to prove to her all humans were inconsiderate assholes. That's why she had only hung out with Austin since she arrived.

Then again, she could say the same thing about Austin. Before a month ago, she hadn't ever been in experience with a Blue Vein. They were just fictional to her, and now she's the property of one. When she says property she knows it's derogatory and degrading, but it was true. Austin had been treating her like property, sometimes. He doesn't like it when she is away from him for too long, being at their respective homes is tolerable because he knows where she is, however he does check up on her a lot. Then there's the fact he gets extremely angry and jealous when a male interacts with her, it's gotten to the point males are so aware of Austin's possessiveness now it would be rare for them to approach her.

She found it appealing at first and then she found it annoying, however now she is immune to it. She knows what to expect and she knows how to handle it. Besides, the lack of attention she had been getting was just fine for her.

That's why when she entered the school that day she was completely confused. She looked down to her black leather jacket, red tank top, black skinny jeans, and black suede knee-high high-heeled boots. Did she not look okay? She touched her beach waved hair and frowned, why was she even checking her appearance? It was impossible for her to look out of order.

However, it was just then she took notice in what others appearances.

Fairy wings, hand cuffs, police hats, doctor masks, short pleated skirts, army pants and combat boots…

It was Halloween.

Ally chuckled to herself, "In twelfth grade and still dressing up for Halloween, cute," she said to herself as she continued her walk down the halls. She didn't make it far before Cassidy stopped her; of course Ally knew this was going to happen before it actually happened, however.

The blonde girl dressed as a catholic school girl pleated short skirt, knee high socks, heels; button up shirt tied underneath her breast. While Kira looked like she was attempting a sexy Vampire look, Ally almost scoffed at how offending the look was.

"Is there something you want dear, Cassidy?" Ally asked with the utmost sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Kira may have apologized to you but I didn't. What you did the first day has still be accounted for, you're lucky I got the reigns back on this school or else I would have gotten my revenge on you a lot sooner. But don't worry Ally, it's Halloween tonight, a lot of freaky shit happens. Don't be surprised when something happens to you out of the blue," she threated innocently.

Ally smiled sweetly, "And until then, I'll be waiting," she hissed as she bared her fangs at the taken off guard girl. Cassidy rolled her eyes after gaining her composure again, "Oh please, your fangs are so fake and unrealistic. They don't look real at all, they totally look like rubber."

The brunette smiled and shook her head, her fangs now gone, "Oh honey, only if you knew," she said sweetly before strutting off.

Deciding she had enough of Cassidy for the day she made a mental note to block her out of her thoughts for the rest of the day, whatever Cassidy thought she had planned for Ally, Ally would be ready but she knew Cassidy wouldn't dare strike in school again in fear of being embarrassed all over again. However, once she thought about it…Cassidy wasn't smart, she would probably think of doing something publicly humiliating to Ally and she would definitely do it in front of her peers.

Groaning Ally made the decision that if she wanted to be ready for what ever lame trick she had planned she'd have to read her thoughts, meaning she'd have to think about her. Rolling her eyes she opened her locker door, "So much for not thinking about you," she mumbled to herself.

"Thinking about whom?"

Ally got used to him sneaking up on her; therefore she didn't jump when she heard his voice or when she felt his arms encircling her waist protectively. She knew just by the tenseness of his body that a male had been looking at Ally in a way he didn't like. Ally shrugged her shoulders, "Had a run in with the wicked bitch this morning. She threatened me, I frightened her. Typical morning you know," she announced nonchalantly.

Austin narrowed his eyes confused, "Back that up, how did she threaten you and how did you scare her?"

Shrugging once more Ally sighed, "She said some crap to me this morning about watching my back because weird stuff happens on Halloween night and she plans to do something to me. Therefore, I scared her by showing her my fangs." Austin's eyes widened as his voice became a whisper that the human ear couldn't pick up, "Ally you know there's a risk in doing that. You can expose us if you do that to the wrong person."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Honestly, it doesn't even matter at this point. I've met almost everyone at this school, you've met everyone at this school, and together we've read everyone's mind. If something were to be weird we would know, no one in this school is a threat to us besides each other."

The blond male kissed the side of his girlfriends head, "How ironic is that?" He started, "The two people who could end each other in an instant are dating," he said aloud, "I think that's funny."

Ally smirked, "Let's not forget I am more powerful than you, so I can end you in an instant, you more like two instants."

Austin scoffed and tickled her sides, "I am just as powerful." Ally shoved him, "Yeah right."

The two laughed together.

Over the past weeks Ally had learned to tolerate Austin, he wasn't annoying or a man-whore like she had first thought. He was deeper than that and extremely unworthy of that title. She was glad she was forced into being with him because she was genuinely enjoying it.

Except for the times he became overly possessive.

"Nobody is going to the school dance tonight, we're all going to Nixy's," one girl who was dressed as a sluttier version of Cinderella, said. Her friend narrowed her eyes, "But it'll be obvious where we are if no one shows up at the dance and then the teachers will call the cops."

Slutty Cinderella rolled her eyes, "No, Becky! The losers aren't invited, they will come to the dance and force the teachers into staying to chaperone them."

Becky, nodded her head, "Oh, so who started this invite?" Slutty Cinderella smiled, "Cassidy and Dallas, they said only cool people allowed," she stated with a smirk, "Sorry, Ally," she said looking back at the bored brunette suddenly, "That means you won't be invited."

Ally gave her a sarcastic tight lipped smile.

Oh, what she'd give just to tear off their heads.

Suddenly, in walked Dallas with his posse. Slutty Cinderella turned her attention away from the annoyed brunette and towards the male brunet who strode towards their direction. Before Ally could even react Dallas had started speaking, "Hey sweet lips," he said in a sickening tone. Ally growled lowly, "You know my name, use it."

Dallas rolled his eyes, "Always the feisty one, Ally. I'm just here to formally invite you to Nixy's tonight."

The two brunet's turned their head curiously as they heard a groan, "Seriously, Dallas? You're inviting losers?" Dallas narrowed his darkening eyes, "Ally is not a loser, she is my friend."

"I don't need you sticking up for me, Stevenson, I am a big girl. Secondly, I am not your friend," Ally defended with a tone of her own. Dallas only smiled before reaching his arm out to touch her face. However, before he could make the distance he felt a cold steely hand gripping his own, "You touch her," the owner of the hand started slowly, "You lose your hand," he finished with a menacing tone in his voice. Dallas pulled his arm away once Austin let it go.

"Oh look, your guard dog has arrived," he smirked in amusement. Austin gave him his own Moon smirk which was 10 times hotter and 10 times more intimidating, "I'm not the dog here, Dallas. I'm pretty sure we both," he spat, "Know that," he stated with a disgusted look before grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her away.

Ally was confused, "What was that about Austin?" She questioned once she reached the rooftop of the school, "Why did you pull me away?"

She watched as Austin moved around the roof almost nervously. Ally had never seen a nervous Austin before, therefore this was all new territory for her, "Austin, talk to me. You're freaking me out." Austin looked at Ally with worried eyes of his own, "Ally we are in great danger, you are at a higher risk than I but we are both in danger."

At the news she was just told her own heart rate began to speed, "What do you mean, Austin? How are we in trouble?" The blond male sat Ally down on a near by bench before taking her hands into his, "Before lunch I got a call from my father," he started with a far away look in his eye, "He told me Clive had sounded the siren," he said as if it were to explain everything, "The siren that signals great danger?" Ally asked carefully. Austin nodded.

"My father spoke to Clive personally, as his old friend Clive confided in my father about what is happening. He said the Mulni have made it to this world," he stated simply. Ally shuddered, "So fast?" Austin nodded his head once again, "I don't know how, Ally."

Before she could speak he went on, "Not only have they found the Human world, one of them found you."

Ally felt her eyes widen and her heart stop. She never suspected to be found by a Mulni. She didn't think she ever would, she was careful, she was a nobody; how could this have possibly happened to her? She felt Austin wrap his arms around her tightly, "Ally, I swear on my eternal life I will not let him touch you. I will not let you out of my sight or let you near him, he won't hurt you, baby. I promise you that I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you are safe. He'll have to go through me before he gets to you."

Ally narrowed her eyes, "He?" She asked, "You know who it is?"

The boy looked away, "I do, but I think its best if you don't." Ally narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Austin Moon, I swear to you if you do not tell me right now I will hurt you."

Austin knew she wasn't playing around.

"Ally…"

She folded her arms, "I can always just enter your memory," she smirked. Austin rolled his eyes as he held her again, "Remember, I warned you." The stubborn female only nodded her head excitedly, "You know Mulni's are a form of beasts…almost werewolf like."

Ally nodded her head unsure of what he was speaking of.

"I just called someone a dog…"

The surprised brunette gaped in shock, "Dallas…"

* * *

**The reason I haven't updated in almost a week is on my twitter page. I also explain the next two chapters slightly and their progress. ****Tweets by FF_itsLALA**

**Review!**


	7. VII

**Part 7**

Ally didn't expect Dallas of all people to apart of the Mulni. He didn't give off the impression that he was at all. He had covered it up exceptionally well and she was shocked at that. Mulni typically broke after coming into contact with a Purple Vein, especially at such close range. She had hugged Dallas.

She shuddered, "I can't believe it," she stated as she stared out the window of her car. Austin was driving her vehicle this time, they were going to go back to her house and speak about their discovery. Hopefully, her father would come home soon and they could discuss everything together. She didn't know much about the Mulni but one thing she did know was that her father knew much more about the topic than she did. "Don't you think your father is going to sense that I am not a Purple Vein and banish me from your home?"

Ally shook her head, "Austin, I invited you into our home. He cannot banish you without my permission, you are my guest."

He sighed, "He might blame this entire thing on me, Ally. I cannot have him take you from me; it will physically hurt me if you leave me." He explained as he clenched the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. Ally sighed this time and touched his arm, "Austin, no one will separate us. We are bonded; you cannot lose me so easily." At her words he began to calm down and take steady breaths, "Do you think your father will accept me?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders, "He will have to. You and I are together for forever," she explained with an easy tone, "Even if he doesn't he would have no choice."

The remainder of the ride was fairly quiet because Austin was too busy thinking about his girlfriend's father's approval and Ally was too busy thinking about Dallas and how he had fooled her. Ally hated the fact she was fooled, she had never been so easily misguided in her life. She should have picked up on the fact Dallas was a Mulni. Thinking about it now, he had given off so many signs, the biggest sign being, he knew wood would weaken her. She narrowed her eyes as she let the hatred rage over her body, she'd kill him.

"Come on," he stated as he saw she wasn't moving, "We're here."

Ally got out of the car and narrowed her eyes at the two other cars in the drive way, "What?" She said to herself as she walked into the house and called out to her father, "Dad, are you home?" She questioned and before she could get an answer she saw her father and another man speaking in the kitchen, "Dad…who is this?" She asked curiously. Her father only looked at her, "I could ask you the same thing, of course I already know who he is…Austin," he gestured towards the blond male.

At this point Austin was confused as well, "Dad?"

Ally narrowed her eyes, "That's your father?" She gestured towards the blond haired man, "Why is Austin's father here, dad?" Before Lester could speak James stood up, "Allyson, it's so nice to see you again." Ally was extremely confused by now, "Again? I've never met you before."

Chuckling James shook his head, "You have, when you were a new born baby. Of course the rule separating the Blue's from the Purple's was already in act therefore it wasn't often or easy for you to see me. I'm your Godfather," he explained with a smile.

Standing Lester started to speak upon seeing the look on his daughter's face, "Now Ally, I understand how weird this can be for you seeing how you are bonded to his son but we know this already. We accept it; despite the fact Austin is a Blue Vein. We are going to have to keep you in hiding for a while though."

At the sentence Ally's father spoke Austin felt red flags waving in his mind, Ally going into hiding? "Why does she need to go into hiding?" Lester sighed deeply understanding that Austin wouldn't take to the news well, he didn't take the news that his own wife would have to go into hiding either. "It's safer that way, when you two are together it's easier to track you guys down. You're more powerful together, now on your own you could set them off their track. I sent Ally to this school to be safe, I had no idea a Mulni was under the same roof."

"Ally will be safe though, I'm there. I'll protect her; you both know I'll protect her."

Ally watched as her boyfriend and father spoke to each other about her life, both extremely serious. "Dad, I don't want to leave."

Lester sighed deeply, "Allyson, listen to you. You've only been there for two months almost and look at you. You are changing so much; I raised you to never used contractions. Now, you are speaking all this slang."

Before Ally could respond James started to speak up, "Allyson, I believe your father is just worried about your life. I understand just as much as he does that my son will protect you. We believe that, however, we cannot put the responsibility of him watching you all the time at school on his shoulders. He'll go crazier than he already is. He just isn't strong enough to go up against a Mulni on his own. You understand don't you?"

Sighing Ally nodded her head, "I get it. It's safer for him and me if I am to leave."

"Ally!" Austin said in shock, "Why are you giving up?" Ally shook her head, "I don't want to Austin but they're right." Austin narrowed his eyes, "No, I won't let you go. We are supposed to be in this together, they're after you just as much as they are after me. Our Veins have nothing to do with it; we are in this together Ally!"

Lester stood his ground, "Austin," he said in a low tone, "This is no time for puppy-love," he insulted their bond. Austin glared at the older man who jabbed at his feelings for his daughter, "We both know that it's much stronger than that."

Before things could become anymore tense James spoke up again, "There is another way," he informed the group before sighing, "Ally doesn't have to go into hiding…" He trailed off while looking away from his son because he knew this option would hurt him just as much as her going into hiding, "She could stay if Austin vows to stay away from her. You could both attend the school like normal, but you'd have to stay away from each other."

Austin sputtered, "Excuse me? Stay away from her?"

"Austin, it's the only way besides her leaving. You could still watch her and make sure she's safe but you'd have to stay away from each other…at school," he informed them carefully, "As long as the Mulni don't see you two together than you guys will be okay," he stated, "Besides, Clive has informed Cynthia and they are uniting to get their best men to come up here and end this once and for all, if Clive sees you with Ally who knows what he'll do. It'd be better if you two separated in public."

Austin didn't know what to say to what their parents were telling them. On one hand he didn't want to lose Ally at all and her going into hiding would result in that. On the other hand if they broke up she'd still be at Marino and he'd still get to see her every day, however, they wouldn't be a couple. Either way he hated it, but he knew of the two which was the better answer.

"Can we speak about it please?" Ally asked her father before pulling Austin's arm and leading up into her bedroom. She herself didn't like the options they gave her. She wanted to be with Austin, she was genuinely starting to care for him a lot. She liked him; she was used to having him around. And now because a Mulni has appeared out of nowhere they had to separate, she hated this.

Austin removed his hand from his girlfriend's once they reached her bedroom, "Why are you letting them get away with this, Ally?" Ally shook her head trying to get Austin to see reason, she had already sensed he was getting upset and she knew now that they were alone he wouldn't care to hold it back; "I'm not. It's just, what they are saying makes a lot of sense. Austin, you don't want to see me get hurt right?"

Austin rolled his eyes at her question, "No, obviously not. But-"

"But nothing, Austin," she cut him off before he had the chance to rebuttal against her point, "I don't want to lose you. You know I don't, I honestly do like you. A lot has changed between us the past two months and I wouldn't go back to change it for nothing."

The angered male shook his head and looked away from her, "If you loved me you wouldn't let this happen, Ally. They are tearing us apart and that's what's going to ruin us, we will never be the same again. Do you want that to happen? Is that what you want?"

Ally didn't speak.

Turning his head abruptly after sensing her hesitation he glared, "Why are you hesitating?" She looked him up in his eyes, "You love me?" He narrowed his own, "Yes, of course I do. I started loving you a long time ago. Do you not love me?"

"Austin…" she trailed off, "I," she hesitated, "This is a lot to take in for me," she tried a different approach, "This is all so new. I've never been in a relationship before, much less a forced one."

"A forced one?" He exclaimed with wide eyes, "This is what our relationship is to you? Forced? Just because I'm bonded to you, that's why you're with me?" Ally shook her head frantically, "No, Austin. You know that's not what I'm trying to say. Honestly though, do you really think we would be together if it wasn't for the curse?"

Narrowing his eyes into slits he growled lowly, "Ally, I felt an attraction towards you since the first time I felt your presence. Curse or no curse I would pursue you to the ends of the earth, Purple Vein or not." At his words Ally felt a burning feeling in her stomach, she had never felt guilty before but she imagined this is what it felt like. She hated the feeling. She didn't mean to offend Austin, but she didn't love him. It was far too soon to tell if she loved him, at the moment she knew she liked him but that was it.

She was even convinced that he only loved her because he was forced too. No one had ever loved her besides her parents; she couldn't imagine Austin loving her, a Purple Vein, despite what he says. The curse is what brought on these feelings and it's what's going to end them as well. If they were to get married before his four years is up he'd fall out of love with her and leave her. She wouldn't allow that to happen so she decided she'd protect herself.

"Don't worry though; I'll make this much easier for you. I'll leave you alone so you can carry on living a life where nobody cares for you," he seethed as he turned his back on her. She felt her heart speed up at his words; she didn't want him out of her life completely. She just wanted them to go back to being friends and to gradually build a relationship, they got into one by becoming sexual and that's not the base she wanted for her first relationship, "Austin!" She shouted out to him but he had already jumped from her bedroom window and got out of sight.

Hearing her room door being pushed open she looked into the face of James and her father, "Austin left," she stated coolly, "We're going with option two." She moved to walk away from the two adult males but felt a hand grab her arm, "Ally," she heard James speak.

"I know my son, and I know he feels a lot right now. I also understand you must feel over whelmed by everything and you must think that he only cares for you because of this curse, but I promise you; that's absolutely not true. He cares about you, genuinely. He's hurt right now and I could imagine you are too, but nothing will be fixed if you guys are not on good terms. I'm not telling you to date him again because that will only lead the Mulni straight to you. However, get in each other's good graces again and talk out a plan, a strategy. We are not forbidding you two from being together, but it has to be behind closed doors…" he trailed off, "Do you understand?"

Ally nodded her head, "There's a Halloween party tonight, if I go Austin will follow," she informed him before pulling her arm away from the man and walking out of her home.

* * *

**Geez, it took a long time for this to come out however it's here. This is 2/3 Halloween chapters to come. The next chapter shows the party and the aftermath, it'll be good, I promise. I'll attempt to have it updated by the end of the week coming up. Besides, I just got a new laptop and I had to transfer every file I have on my PC to this, so it took some time. **


	8. VIII

**Part 8**

Never in her wildest dreams did Ally think she'd be communicating with humans, much less partying with them. However, here she was getting ready to go to a high school party that required the average teen to dress up and act like something you're not.

She could have gone on the on the route that ended up with her dressing like every other female in her school: Disney Princess, school girl, police officer, firefighter, all but the sluttier versions. Or, she could go down the route that required her dressing as something she actually is. A Vampire.

Cliché, she knows. However, at least she wasn't technically dressing up. All she had to do was dress as herself. Besides, she wouldn't be going to this party if it wasn't for Austin, he just had to go and overreact on her which is causing her to do this.

She sighed at her reflection and continued to apply her darker than normal make up. She was dressed in tight leather pants, a black tank top that showed a little too much cleavage and a leather jacket that had one too many zippers on it. She had teased her hair and made it a sexy mess.

Ally didn't condone this; this wasn't something she did back in Ulreia with her friends. On Halloween they would usually sit around in Ally's home and watch scary movies, which really wasn't all that scary. However, she was about to go to her first Halloween party. Apart of her couldn't wait to see the reaction Cassidy has to seeing Ally coming to the party; she knows they don't expect her to show up. She didn't think any of the people at school thought she or Austin would show up, they were always off on their own doing their own thing and hardly –if ever, communicating with them. Oh, they'd be shocked tonight.

"Allyson, honey are you ready?" Lester asked as he perched himself against her door frame. Ally nodded her head silently as she buckled her black strappy heels in place, "Do you need me to give you a ride?"

Ally gave him an incredulous look, "Dad, you know that's embarrassing. No, it's fine. I'll drive myself, it'd be easier that way anyway." She told him as she stood to her full height and moved around him, "I'll be back in the morning. I don't know what to expect at these parties, but I'll be fine. I know the plan," she informed him, "Get Austin's attention, trap him, talk to him, fix our situation, and then move away. All without attracting anyone else's attention because its crucial right now."

Lester nodded with a proud smile, "I trust you to deal with all of this, Allyson."

Ally only nodded her head and walked out of the front door. Honestly, she really didn't know what to expect from tonight but she knew she was going to talk to Austin tonight, even if she had to use mind control, which she really hoped she didn't have to. However, she knew how stubborn he actually can be. For all she knew, he was already watching her. Austin had the habit of following her to places even without her knowledge and she wouldn't be surprised if he was still doing it.

She had to fight back the urge to look around her surroundings to see if she could spot him. She didn't want to alarm him and have him retreat back to his house; she needed him to follow her. Therefore, she pulled out of her driveway and endured the short drive to Cassidy's home. Even if the party was in the girl's house, she knew Cassidy would be too drunk to do anything about Ally being there. She really did hope she didn't have to do any more damage than necessary tonight.

By the time Ally had pulled up to the house the music was already booming and teenagers littered every inch of her property. Drunken teenagers were on the lawn, porch, balcony, side of the house, and in the backyard. She didn't understand how one person could know so many people but then she thought about it and realized humans enjoy partying and probably invited more people than expected. She rolled her eyes at their nature.

She had yet to spot Austin but knew it would only be a matter of minutes before she did. She was going to get herself comfortable first and then do something that made Austin appear. She knew how to push his buttons and she knew how to get him angry, angry Austin wasn't a good Austin but it was the Austin she needed right now. Maneuvering her way through the crowded living room she entered the kitchen, grateful to be away from the musty, sweaty room. She opened the fridge and helped herself to a can of coke, that's all she needed.

"Wow, look who actually came."

Ally turned her head and saw a drunken Cassidy approach her with a look of distaste, "Didn't you get the memo that losers weren't invited?" Ally only rolled her eyes as she made the mental decision that she needed entertainment right now so she would entertain the drunk female for a while before disappearing into the crowd, "I'm sorry, I didn't even know your party was known well enough to even have a memo."

Cassidy narrowed her eyes as the insult sobered her up a little, "Get out of my house Allyson, you aren't welcomed." Ally chuckled, "Don't worry; I'm here for only one reason. Then, I'll be out of your way," Ally told her reassuringly as she handed the fuming girl her empty can and walking away. Chuckling to herself she entered the living room once more and decided she had enough fun for the night and she was going to get down to business.

Scanning the room for a possible candidate she spotted a well-defined male with amazing blue eyes and brown hair dancing around on his own. Ally smirked to herself as she felt her body moving closer to his own as she swayed back and forth to the beat. She danced around him long enough for him to realize her and move towards her. Their bodies gravitated towards each other and Ally felt him press up against her back.

Suddenly, the room started to feel tense and she felt the overall aura of the room change drastically. She couldn't help but smirk to herself because she knew what was happening and that's what she wanted all along. She let her arms go around his neck as she grinded her ass into his groin and felt him moan in her ear, she smiled seductively up at him as she turned to face him and brought their bodies closer together.

Catching his gaze she stared into his eyes, using her mind control ability she spoke, "**Kiss me,**" and she watched as the dazed man leaned down into her and brushed his lips against her own and before Ally could feel the chapped of his lips she felt a sudden wind against her face and opened her eyes to see Austin gripping the man's throat tightly, "**Leave now,**" he commanded the still dazed man behind clenched teeth and shoved him as he walked away.

Austin whipped his head around to glare at the brunette who had a smirk on her face, "Austin, what are you doing here?" She said feigning shock. Austin shook his head with distaste, "Do not bullshit me, Ally. You know damn well why I'm here; why the fuck were you just about to make out with that douche for?!" He hissed as his fists clenched. The two Vampires were grateful the party was still in full swing because nobody was noticing their debacle.

"Excuse me but the last I checked, you broke up with me so why are you pretending to even care?" She asked, confused. This was never a part of the plan, she had to bring him here to talk about the Mulni and come up with a plan they both agreed with. She didn't plan on arguing with him.

Austin rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I should have known this is what it was about. You just wanted to fight with me, you wanted to get back at me for leaving you, was that it?" He asked with a look of crazy on his face.

"Can we please not do this here, Austin?" She started to change her tone, "I brought you here for an entirely different reason. I don't want to argue, it's not something I want to do. Can we please just step out and speak to each other one-on-one? It's not safe around so many people."

Austin sighed as he considered her suggestion. On one hand, she was just about to kiss another guy, on the other he had broken up with her, and on the third hand, if he was outside with her he could prevent her from kissing anyone else. Austin knew it was selfish for him to still try and Keep Ally underneath his wing, especially since they were broken up. However, he couldn't help himself, Ally was his. Only his.

Therefore, he led the way out of the overcrowded home and down the block. "What do you need to speak to me about?" He asked as he stopped abruptly on the path, "And let's make it fast," he told her curtly before turning his back to her.

Ally sighed deeply before starting to speak, "Austin, I didn't want to break up with you. You need to understand that—"

Interrupting her, he started to speak, "Let me just stop you there, I'm not speaking about this Ally. We broke up, that's the end of it. We were happy and then Dallas came into the picture. He ruined things for us and now we have to separate to save our lives, I get it. Now carry on."

Shaking her head she rebutted, "No, that's the thing; my father said we can still be together. Your dad explained; in public we need to be separate but we can do whatever we want behind closed doors. This doesn't have to be the end."

Ally could tell Austin wasn't having anything she was saying. She didn't understand what was wrong with him, but she knew that it was bothering her knowing he was in such a foul mood. No, she didn't love him but she did care for his well-being. She watched as he sped away, following him she ended up in the middle of the woods at the end of the city. She narrowed her eyes, "Austin why are you here? What's going on?" She questioned as she stepped towards him.

Austin didn't understand how Ally couldn't understand. It was difficult, so very difficult, to be around her –to be near her, when he couldn't have her in the ways he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to grab her face and to just kiss it until she couldn't resist anymore and just melt right back into it.

That's why he was shocked when she didn't resist at all and tangled her hands in his tousled hair.

"I missed you so damn much," he informed her as he nibbled on her bottom lip, just the way she liked it. Ally couldn't help but kiss him back with force that showed her desperation. She hadn't wanted anything so bad in her life. She had missed Austin so much in the past few hours she didn't understand it. She would have thought she was the one that was cursed to him.

Austin gripped her hips tightly and brought her body closer to his, their leather jackets' brushing up against each other's as their bodies attempted at merging as one. She moaned into his mouth loudly at the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her small frame. "Austin," she breathed as he started kissing on her neck. She couldn't ever admit what feeling he had on her and how much control he had over her actions, she hadn't ever thought she'd ever give herself up to a man especially a Blue Vein, however, she couldn't say she was surprised; when it came to Austin, he could make girls do crazy things.

"Bed," he growled lowly.

Ally only closed her eyes tightly and attempted at controlling herself. She tried thinking about her bedroom so she could teleport them there. She knew her father was out with James, searching on more things about this curse and about the Mulni, for all she knew they were in Ulreia right now. However, she also knew that her father would not be expecting her until the morning so it was fine to go back to the home. They wouldn't be caught.

Throwing her onto the large bed behind her he took of his jacket and unbuckled his jeans. He couldn't slow down, Ally was going to be his tonight. He had to show her just how serious he was about her and how serious he was when he told her he would kill for her. He was extremely close to doing that tonight when he saw the man on her.

Ally watched with lust in her eyes as he crawled onto her bed wearing only his jeans –which hug low on his waist since the belt was no longer holding it in place and his black V-neck while his hair was sticking up in ways that made her wild.

She felt her heart starting to beat wildly as he got closer. She knew this was it, she knew there was no turning back from her, and a part of her didn't care. She wanted this just as much as he did.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to have a very descriptive sex scene. It's Vampire sex, I would think it would be mind-blowing. Well, at least I'm going to try and make it descriptive, I'm not very good at this stuff. **


	9. IX

**Part 9**

Ally felt as if her world was shattering beneath her. She had never felt such a sensation run through her body before, it was as if she was being reborn. Granted, she had never had sex before. Yes, Allyson Dawson was still a virgin. Though, she could hardly categorize this as having sex. The way Austin was touching her, holding her, and moving her, it was all too gentle to be seen as just having sex. It was deeper than that; there was a deeper connection than that.

It was special.

She wouldn't go as far as to say they were making love, because this was a spur of the moment decision. Nothing about this encounter they were having was inspired by love. If anything, it was more a sense of domination, possession, and jealousy that sprung this on the two. Though, Ally wasn't going to deny him of this moment because she wanted it just as bad. She hadn't realized just how bad until he began sucking on her neck.

She saw the movies, she read the books; everyone depicts Vampire sex as wild, ruthless, and bone-breaking. It's not, well…not always. Majority of the times, the sex was rough and they played with each other like play-things because they could take the pain and the roughness, Vampires had a high-pain tolerance. However, this time it was different. This was nothing like she read, he was touching her like she was a glass doll and she could break with the wrong touch. She appreciated it.

The quivering girl let out a mewl as she felt his naked body press against her own. His most private part was pressed against her own yet he wasn't crossing the boundary that bonded them as one.

He left a trail of wet feathery kisses down her neck to her breast and let his teeth capture her erect nipple between it. He felt his breath coming out in raspy short breaths as he felt her body arch into his touch. He bit down on her nipple lightly and watched as she closed her eyes tightly and smirked as he saw her lips tremble with anticipation. He darted his tongue out as he released her nipple and let it lick over the swollen mound. He moved one hand to her hip and let the other one slither up her body tauntingly and gripped her breast roughly.

Groaning loudly at the sudden change, Ally moaned as he roughly kneaded her breast and licked at her painfully erected nipple. She decided there and then that she spoke too soon when she said he was being gentle with her.

Austin removed the sensitive piece of skin from his mouth and moved towards the other breast that had been untouched. He kissed all around the circumference and licked at her nipple before moving away from it. She let out a desperate whimper before she gripped at his hair and attempted at bringing him back up towards her breast as she felt him moving away. Austin gripped her wrist swiftly with the hand that wasn't holding onto her hip and pinned it above her head.

He stared into her eyes with his dark lustful ones and she picked up on the message he was sending her. **No**.

The impatient brunette felt her body become tense as she felt him trailing kisses from her stomach down to her most sensitive region; the region that had been begging to be stimulated for the past twenty minutes. Ally had felt so empty and confused at the lack of physicality she was feeling down there and was excited at the proximity he was nearing.

Austin had been set on Ally feeling great pleasure tonight. He didn't want her to please him; his mind was set on her feeling amazing. Although, he was getting great pleasure from feeling her body quiver beneath him, he enjoyed knowing it was him who was doing this to her.

He had never been the type to crave dominance or power, he was a simple guy. However, when it came to anything involving Ally; he had to have the power; he had to let her know that he was the one controlling her. He was controlling her moves. He found it weird, because he has had other girlfriends before, nothing serious of course, and none of them had made him like this. Granted, he wasn't bind to them by a curse like he is to Ally, but still.

He heard her whimper as she raised her arms and let her hands linger on her sore breast, she let her own fingers play with her already erect nipples, at the sight of her playing with herself –trying to give herself some relief, he couldn't help but let his tongue dart out of his mouth and make contact with her core. He witnessed as she let her arms fall to her sides and throw her head back in ecstasy. He smirked into her core and let his tongue continue working her.

He wasn't surprised when he saw she was already wet. He would have been surprised if she wasn't. He felt himself grow more excited as she began to squeeze her thighs shut and her core started to tighten. He knew she was close, but he wasn't going to let her get away with orgasming so easily. He withdrew his tongue and listened to her groan in displeasure.

Taking his own aching erection in his hand he guided it to her wet center, letting it stroke her slowly and tauntingly without putting it inside her. She clenched her eyes tightly at the feeling and bit on her tongue so she wouldn't moan out loud. Austin growled as he leaned down on her neck and ordered her to say his name in a husky voice.

Ally wasn't having it though; she refused for him to make her do what he wished. She clenched her eyes tighter and felt her chest starting to heave. Austin, feeling a stroke of power override him bit down onto her neck; Ally screamed in surprise and pleasure at the feeling of him drink from her neck. He wasn't drinking to kill her, he was drinking for pleasure and Ally knew that, it was a common thing between Vampires and she didn't think she'd ever have someone drink from her. The wild teen licked the drops of blood that started to fall from her neck and looked into her eyes. He knew he wasn't hurting her but he still had to assure himself.

Without a warning, he slid himself into her tight moist entrance and watched as her eye rolled to the back of her head and her hands swung to his shoulder blades and her nails dug into his skin. He pulled out so the head of his erection was the only thing in her and he watched as she whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. He smirked and pushed into her deeper and faster, Ally felt her body jerk with each thrust he gave her.

Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders and clawed down his back as she moaned out loud. She felt him shiver beneath her touch and smirked, she was giving him his own pleasure without doing anything. She wrapped her legs around his torso and used her leg power to bring him closer and deeper in her.

Hearing him groan and grunt as his knees began to shake she knew he was close. She enjoyed watching him about to cave, he was also was put together and assertive around her and she wanted that to stop. Gripping onto her waist Austin rotated them so she was now sitting atop of his erection and he was lying on his back. Ally moaned at the new position and rocked her hips on his hard length.

Throwing her head back as she placed her hands behind her and gripped Austin's knees to give her support she started to bounce up and down on his throbbing shaft. Austin moaned at the feeling of her tight walls going up and down on his shaft. He moved his hands from her bouncing breast to her hips and gripped at it tightly. He let his fingers grip down on her hip bones and squeeze tightly as he felt his climax coming.

He was surprised at how long she lasted, especially for a virgin. Letting out a few profanities, he held a vice grip on her hips which prevented her from bouncing any further and ground his own pelvis into her heat and let his load spill into her. Ally threw her head back in bliss as she felt him make her whole and smiled to herself once she felt him gather himself.

Leaning down into his body she kissed his lips. Austin melted into the kiss, partly because he was too weak to do much else. He helped her detach herself from him and lay next to him. He brought the covers up over their naked bodies.

The couple didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the night.

Ally had to say she was more than disappointed. She really didn't expect to wake up that morning by herself, she was excited to wake up in his arms and kiss each other good morning. The thought of him having sex with her and then leaving in the middle of the night made her stomach twist, he used her.

It wasn't like she could just forget what happened either, he marked her. He legitimately marked her; she woke up with bruises on her hips, finger prints on her waist, and an intense bite mark on her neck. Then there was the small fact her headboard was cracked right down the middle. The thought was confidence boosting, but the after-thought was sad. He had left her. She didn't plan to see him again until she was put in a situation he didn't approve of and appeared to rescue her.

That's why she was surprised when she saw him leaning against her locker, one leg propped up on the metal, his arms crossed, with dark sunglasses covering his face. Clad in his black leather jacket. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she saw him, but she couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt to see how calm he looked especially since what happened last night. However, before she reached her target, she felt her arm being pulled an a pair of cold lips on her own.

She couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her mind at that moment. She couldn't help but think Austin was going to turn in a cold-blooded murderer in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Absolutely no dialogue in this chapter, I didn't think I could write a chapter of a multi-chapter story without dialogue but I did it! Tell me what you think, was the sex scene okay? I didn't drag it out because I didn't know how to make it long without sounding repetitive. I don't know, tell me who you think just kissed Ally and what you think Austin is going to do!**


	10. X

**Part 10**

The most gruesome thing in the world Austin had witnessed, was when he saw his best friend, Dez, die. Dez had his head ripped from his shoulders and his heart ripped from his chest in a single movement. Austin didn't think anything, ever, would compare to that.

It happened only a few years ago, Austin could remember it vividly.

He and Dez had been caught lurking around the walls that separated the Purple from the Blue Veins, they were warned many times not to go near it for it was dangerous. However, they were curious; they wanted to know what was beyond the walls.

That's why, the same night Austin and Dez decided to carry out a plan that brought them to the top of the wall. Dez had decided to climb up first since he was stronger than Austin and then he'd pull Austin up. However, once Dez reached the top, they had heard guards voices calling after them to stop and warning them of the death that was about to come; Austin panicked and ran, he heard Dez jump from the wall and start running after him. However, Dez was a few seconds too slow.

He was captured by three guards and the last words he heard from his friend were, "Austin, go! Run to safety, I'll hold them off for a while!"

Dez didn't get to hold them off for more than 3 seconds because the guards spared no time in beheading him and ripping out his heart. Austin watched from bushes and let the tears in his eyes settle before he began running to safety again.

That's why he was shocked when he felt the same feeling in his stomach he did when he saw his best friend die, but intensified by 100, when he saw some mystery guy put his lips on Ally. It was a mixture of shock, angry, rage, jealousy, possession, and fury all in one. Without wasting any time, Austin strode over towards the flailing brunette and mystery blond male, and cleared his throat calmly.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked curtly. He was glad his eyes were covered by the dark sunglasses he wore, or else they would see the anger blazing from his brown eyes.

Finally getting the air to breathe, he saw Ally push away from the mysterious male and wipe at her mouth. The corner of his lip twitched at the action; at least he knew she didn't want the kiss and that it was indeed forced onto her. However, it didn't help that the male still didn't take his eyes off of her and continued to stare at her like a stalker of some sort.

"Ally," the brunette female and he heard the male speak. Ally's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

The male smiled broadly, "Ally, it's me…Chase," he spoke as if she were to remember him. Austin was about to interrupt and explain to the male it was his time to leave, however, Ally had opened her mouth in the form of an 'O' and smiled broadly, "Oh my gosh, Chase!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly, "What are you doing here? And why did you kiss me?" She asked in annoyance as she shoved him away from her.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, I'm sorry…I just, I'm glad you're safe and your dad found a good school to nest you in. I guess, I just kissed you out of shock, I never knew you went here."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Well, don't do it again. You almost died."

"What do you mean?"

Ally nodded over to where Austin was standing a few inches away, "That's Austin."

Chase held his hand out for Austin to shake, "Hey man, sorry you had to witness that. I'm Chase."

Austin gripped the hand almost too tightly and shook it curtly, "Austin."

Throwing a strong arm around Ally's shoulders he smirked, "So how do you know Als?" Austin narrowed his eyes, "She's my girlfriend," he gritted his teeth. As surprised as Ally was to hear him say the words, she couldn't say she didn't expect it. Austin was possessive of her, he would throw out any high title to show claim over her when it came to any male. Therefore, she only nodded her head.

Chase's eyes widened, "Oh wow, sorry man. I had no idea; I guess I should have been more careful, sorry again." Austin nodded his head and stepped forward, replacing Chase's arm with his own. He moved Ally into his side and stared the blond male down.

"So how did you two meet?"

Ally spoke up this time because she felt Austin's patience wearing thin with him, "He's bonded to me. I'm his Purple Vein," she explained to him nonchalantly. Austin abruptly looked over at Ally as if she were crazy for admitting that.

She shook her head, "Chase is also a Purple Vein, he was my best friend in Ulreia, still is."

Austin nodded his head stiffly, "It was very nice to meet you, Chase. However, Allyson and I must go. I have to speak to her about something rather important," he informed the baffled male who just nodded his head.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows, not liking how he was now choosing to protect her and be jealous. She wasn't in danger, it was her best friend here, he had no right to act the way he was, "No, Austin. It's my best friend; you can speak in front of him."

The annoyed blond male raised an eyebrow and let out a lazy shrug knowing she wouldn't want him to announce this. However, he did anyway, "Very well, then. Last night when we made love-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because her hand was over his mouth and she was blushing like crazy, "Chase, can I meet up with you at lunch, by the oak tree?"

Chase only scratched the back of his neck and nodded his head, "Yeah sure, it was nice seeing you again Als," he said once again before quickly embracing her, "Nice meeting you too, Austin," he said nicely only to receive a curt nod from the other blond male.

Ally felt herself being dragged away from where she was standing once Chase started walking. She furrowed her eyebrows and let Austin bring her to where he wanted. She didn't feel like arguing with him in the middle of the halls where the students could witness and make rumors up about what they had heard.

Besides, she felt like tearing him one for leaving her last night. She had to do that in private.

It wasn't long before she was standing on the rooftop and Austin was nearing the edge. It was quiet; all you heard was the wind in the November air. "Is there a reason you dragged me all the way up here or are you just distancing me from Chase for no reason."

She knew she had hit a nerve in his body because she had seen him visibly tense at the mention of his name. It gave her this wicked excitement just knowing he hated her with any guy other than himself, but then it saddened her because it was clear he didn't want her with him either.

"I want to talk about last night," he informed her calmly, his back still towards her; one leg perched on the edge of the building. Ally sat patiently on one of the benches that were placed on the roof and waited for him to continue.

He turned to face her, "What happened last night…" he trailed off as if he couldn't find the right words to express what he was trying to say, "I enjoyed it a lot, however…"

Ally cut him off before he could finish speaking, "However, you want me to forget it ever happened?" She assumed, "That's why you left in the middle of the night? That's why you told me before that we weren't together anymore? That's why you told Chase we were dating?" Her voice rising with every question.

Austin shook his head understanding her dismay, "Ally, that's not true. I love you; I just can't be with you."

Scoffing loudly she threw her hands in the air, "Excuse me? Last I checked you need to be with me or you die!" She reminded him.

"I know," he agreed, "But if we do get together, you die." He told her sternly, "I wouldn't, and couldn't live with myself if that happened. I can't be with you."

Ally felt the tears starting to form in her eyes, "You don't want me with you but you don't want me with anyone else, how miserable do I have to be for you to be happy?!" She questioned with an intense sadness in her voice.

Austin looked away, "I can't talk about this anymore."

Feeling her sorrow turn to anger she started speaking more firmly, "Don't make me invade your head Austin, because you know I can and you know I will."

Still, Austin said nothing so Ally head his thoughts.

**I won't let you invade my head,** was the only thoughts going through his head at the moment. Feeling annoyance Ally spoke, "**The truth, Austin. Now!**"

Ally went back into his head, **Kira knows about us being Vampires. She threatened to go to Clive and tell him that we have been discovered by Dallas, a Mulni, and also tell him I've found you. Not only will we get separated, but Clive will attempt to kill you because he didn't want me to find you. I can't risk your death.**

"**What does Kira get from this? How did she find out?**"

**I don't know how she found out, and she wants me. She wants me to date her.**

Ally shook her head furiously and left Austin's head. She wasn't going to let a human blackmail her lover over something so stupid! She was going to get to the bottom of this! Furiously stomping towards the exit doors she felt Austin grab her arm, "You can't go to her."

Ally ripped her arm from his hold, now furious and a lot stronger than Austin himself, "Like hell I can, she is threatening not only you but me and I won't have it! I'm a Purple Vein, the most powerful being in Ulreia; I can do what I want."

"Ally, you must think this through."

Ally paused for a second before speaking, "Thought about it, and I'm going," she stated before latching onto the door. "Ally, no!" He shouted and grabbed her tighter this time. On instinct Ally tore her arm away and used her force to push him back and have him fly into a metal wall behind him, leaving a dent.

"Don't touch me, Austin! You don't get to tell me what to do any more. You left me; you took my virginity and walked out on me. You don't get to tell me what to do, you don't control me any more," she stated as she walked closer to him, "I'm over the mind games, and I'm over your game. I'm not your pawn to have whenever you want. I'm through with this," she added as she beat on his chest. The blows she was giving him would badly bruise a human or even collapse their chest; however, they felt like toddler punches to Austin.

Austin grabbed her wrists, "It's like you don't understand. I never wanted to do any of that, I never wanted to leave you. Ally, I love you damn it, I live for you. I don't want anyone else; I don't need anyone else except for you. I want you, I just can't have you because your own life will be in danger!" He tried to explain.

Ally shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "I don't need your lies or your bullshit," she told him earnestly. She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm through with this," she told him as she stared him in the eyes and ripped her wrists away from him before walking off the roof completely.

* * *

**Let me have it, I took long to update I know I'm sorry. However, here is the chapter those of you have been waiting for. From here on out, its going to start getting violent. So, if you don't like violence that much, just a heads up. I'll warn you in the chapter before that there will be violence.**

**I.E. If there's violence in chapter 18, in chapter 17 I'll have a note that says, "Warning: Violence in the next chapter". **

**I usually write stories freely, I never really plan. I just open a blank page and start typing and see where it goes. For this story, I've done ZERO planning, I watch shows and movies get inspired and write the next chapter. As of right now, I have ZERO idea when its going to end and who's going to die. But that's like most of my stories, I've only planned for a few of them.**

**:)**


	11. XI

**Part 11**

He didn't understand how one person could be so manipulative. He had never known such ways until he met Ally. It would have been displeasing and a turn off if it were anyone else, however; it was Ally. His Ally. He couldn't help but feel much more attracted to her.

"Austin, honey!"

The blond male heard his name being called from the other side of the hallway. Sighing deeply he decided he wouldn't ignore the voice, "Yes?" He asked as he saw a head full of blonde run up to him, "Cassidy."

Cassidy smiled broadly and touched his shoulder, "Good, you remembered me," she said with a flirtatious bat of her eye. He chuckled uninterested, "It would be hard to do so, seeing how you constantly call me and text me."

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "It's hard for me to give up what I want," she pouted as she stepped closer to him. He rolled his eyes and stepped back, "As much as you want it, you can't have it."

She stomped her feet stubbornly and threw her hands in the air, "And why the hell not? Last time I checked you and that skank broke up."

Austin's ears perked up at the notion and gave her his full attention, "Where did you get that from?" He asked much more aggressively than necessary. Cassidy smirked at the thought of having something over Austin; she could use it to her advantage.

"What's in it for me?"

Austin frowned at her question, "Nothing. Why would anything be in it for you?" She chuckled, "Sometimes I question if you're from this generation, Austin…" She trailed off, "I'm blackmailing you. You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want."

"What do you want?" He asked her curiously.

She giggled and stepped towards him before cupping his manhood in her palm, Austin gaped, "You," she whispered.

Austin tore away from her grip and gave her a look of disgust, "Absolutely not, Cassidy!" His voice rose in anger, "I would never sleep with you. Who do you take me for? I'm in a committed relationship with Ally and the second you hear a false rumor of us breaking up you pounce on me? Do you think I would ever succumb to your malicious, provocative, and inexcusable ways?"

Cassidy blushed 50 shades of red before fuming, "Who do you think you are Austin Moon? Nobody rejects me, something is wrong with you if you think Allyson is a better girlfriend than I can be. She doesn't even cherish you, I'd cherish you!" She stated in a shrill voice before dropping to her knees in front of the shocked blond male.

Austin backed up a few steps, "Cassidy, stand up! You're embarrassing yourself."

He was always against reading people's mind without them knowing but he knew he would have to do it in this case.

**Why couldn't he just take me? I would have told him it was Kira who was spreading the rumors.**

"None of this would have happened and you wouldn't have been embarrassed if you just told me it was Kira who spread the rumors," he stated before turning his back on the sad female. Cassidy let her mouth hang as he revealed who the rumor spreader was.

Austin was on a mission to find Kira, hopefully before Ally did.

"Lester Dawson," a booming and powerful voice echoed throughout the Moon household.

Lester turned towards the demanding voice and instantly felt his already bloodless body run cold. He felt his throat tighten and his hands start to shake however he stood his ground, "Clive…"

James sat at a long wooden table alongside Lester as Clive and Cynthia sat at the heads of the table respectively. Not one word has been said because Lester was afraid to speak and James was as well. Nothing horrible had happened, at least not that they could recall, so they didn't understand the reason for this visit.

"It has come to our attention," Cynthia's silk like voice echoed in the room, "Your son," she gestured towards James, "Has found his Purple Vein," she announced. Not knowing if he should answer or not he stayed silent. Cynthia smiled, "Now as great as that is…" she trailed, "It's not."

Lester, not having enough patience with the round-about cut in, "Excuse me, Cynthia. With much respect, what is going on?"

"Austin and Allyson being together are only worsening things in Ulreia," Cynthia said with a remorseful look on her face. Lester shook his head, "Yes, we took care of that yesterday. We warned our children of the dangers of them being together and they agreed to break up."

Cynthia shook her head, "Yes, we are aware. However, them being around each other and simply thinking about each other is a hazard. Mulni are powerful creatures, they could pick up on a thought really easy. Everyone knows how powerful a Purple Vein is, and up until recently the Mulni has never been equally as strong. However, Ian has a powerful witch on his side and the witch is giving her power to Ian to strengthen the Mulni."

"A witch?"

Cynthia nodded her head, "Until we locate this witch and kill her, the Mulni will forever be in existence, the Purple Vein and the Blue Vein can never unite, and neither can your children." James narrowed his eyes, "Where is the witch then?"

"All we know is she is in the human world and has contact with not only your children but has a few Mulni around the area as well, we do not know exactly who it is." Just then another thought came across James mind, "But Austin already came in contact with his Purple Vein, and if this war goes on forever he can die on his five-hundred-and-fortieth birthday!" He exclaimed.

Just then Clive's cold but affirming voice cut in, "That's what we were going for."

"Excuse me!?"|

"Austin must die."

* * *

**You guys, I've thought of another story idea. And I really do want to write it, but I know I haven't been the best with updates lately and that's all because of University, work, and my life. However, I promise I'll try to update as much as I can. I plan for this story to finish before the ending of November. This story is almost done and it will have NO sequel.**


	12. XII

**Part 12**

"-don't care, you need to mind your business!" Austin heard the voice of Ally from around the corner. She sounded upset and like she was about to lose her cool. He was thankful his hearing was much sharper than an average Blue Veins and that Ally's lilac scent always brought him to his knees; it was easy for him to spot her in a crowd.

Making his way around the corner he saw a few students watching Ally shout at Kira, who was pushed up against the locker as if she couldn't move, or was afraid to move. He quickly stood by Ally's side, "Ally, no…it's not worth it. Let's just go," he tried to coax her into walking away. At the moment all thoughts of confronting Kira about what she did was out of his head and he was focused on getting Ally off the scene before the principal arrived.

Ally moved from Austin, "And you, didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!"

Austin stepped back shocked at her words, "I'm trying to help you, Ally. Everyone is against you right now, don't you see you look like a bully."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't care any less. I never wanted to come to this hell hole anyways. I was forced, I wish I could go back home. I wish I could go back to Ulreia!" She cried out and as she did a deafening high frequency came from her throat and left all the humans in the hall to cover their ears in pain. Ally never knew she could do that.

Just then, everyone froze beside Austin and Ally.

"Austin Atticus Moon and Allyson Rose Dawson," a chilling voice called out. Ally opened her eyes and watched as two authoritive figures stood before them.

Ally couldn't find her words, "C-Clive Cynthia?"

The two simply nodded their heads. Clive decided to speak, "We come here not to harm you Allyson. We just want to speak to you," he said, "both of you," he then added.

"We already spoke to your father's," Cynthia added in. Austin spoke up, "About what? What are you guys doing here?"

"As I am aware you both know of the situation in Ulreia, that is why you were both sent…" he trailed off, "here." He looked around, "Now, I'm afraid to say it but the situation has only escalated. Mulni has become a lot more powerful because one witch, a powerful witch, is giving Ian some of her power to build an army of powerful Mulni and destroy the Vampire race, Blue and Purple Vein."

Ally's eyes widened, "Oh my…"

Clive nodded, "Yes. So, that is why its dangerous for you guys to be here…together," he smirked coldly, "The witch is somewhere in your school and the more you two are together or the more you two are around her the dangerous it gets for not only you but for us. She knows who you two are, she can ruin you in a second."

Austin shook his head, "But we're not together."

Cynthia took over seeing how this was becoming harder than Clive thought, "Yes, we know. We spoke to your father remember? However, the thought of each other in your minds can have the Mulni on your trace; the more powerful Mulni can pick up a thought instantly. Right now, they're stronger than Purple Vein's and we all know that PV's are the most powerful creatures in Ulreia. It's only a matter of time before they themselves figure that out."

Ally shook her head, "So what do you want us to do? What do you expect us to do?" She asked clearly confused and as each minute gone by her frustration grew.

Clive smiled, "Ally dear, I don't expect you to do anything…" he trailed off, "We expect something of Austin," he finished firmly.

The blond male felt the chill run down his spine as the words left the powerful male's mouth, "What do you want me to do?"

"Sacrifice," he said simply, "If you were to die—"

"No!"

Everyone stopped speaking and wore a shocked expression on their face, they didn't expect rebellion and the definitely didn't expect it from the person's life they were sparing.

"Excuse me?"

Ally shook her head feverishly and stood in front of the taller male, "Why must he die? He's already cursed, he already has a time line. He cannot die so soon, no I won't let you!"

Clive's smirk grew, "And how do you plan to stop me, Allyson?"

Ally's face grew dark as her eyes began to turn a scary black, "You're a Blue Vein, Clive. A powerful one at that. However, I'm a Purple Vein, I may not be Cynthia, but you and I both know I am much more powerful than you."

The older man's face fell and his lips turned into a scowl. He knew she was right, Allyson was a powerful vampire. She was a Purple Vein and all Purple Veins were stronger than every single Blue Vein in existence, everyone knew that but didn't dare say it for they were afraid Clive would curse them.

Clive was the most powerful Blue Vein, but that was only of his kind. Cynthia was the rare one, Cynthia was the one that was more powerful than every Blue Vein and the most powerful of her kind; she could take Ally down with a flick of her wrist if she wished.

"That means nothing; I have experience and skill over you."

Ally nodded, "That may be so, but I still have power. When it comes down to it, that's what matters most."

Before Clive could rebuttal Cynthia spoke.

"Allyson, the noise you emitted from your mouth earlier, was that something you've done before?" She asked the girl before her.

Ally shook her head and brought her attitude back to a polite young woman, she liked Cynthia, she respected Cynthia. "That was the first time I've ever done it, I was just so mad and frustrated and overwhelmed."

Cynthia smirked with a nod of her head, "I remember before I took my place as Queen of Ulreia I was as young as you, I made the same noise. It was a surprise that it came from me I didn't believe it came from my mouth; however, everyone else did…" she trailed off, "I spoke to my parents about it; my mother was Queen at the time. She told me that I was destined to be Queen, she was falling ill and I would soon take her place. A few days later, she died and I knew what I had to do."

Ally looked appalled, "Cynthia, if you're telling me what I think you're telling me then…"

"Cynthia be quiet!" Clive hissed at the woman beside him.

She snapped her head, "No Clive, the truth must be told. This is not how I want my people to look at me as, a murderer."

"Allyson, you are the next Queen of Ulreia, I've known for quite some time and so has Clive. The war in Ulreia has worsened, yes that is the truth and we also need to find the witch to stop all of this. But the truth also is, we wanted you both dead so we still had time on the throne."

Ally's eyes widened in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Austin, you as well are the next King of Ulreia, this is why Clive wants you gone so bad. With Austin gone, Clive has time."

"Then why did you want just me dead?" The blond questioned. Sighing she opened her mouth to explain however was interrupted with a loud rumbling noise and then felt the ground shake, "Clive stop it!" She shouted flicking her wrist and throwing him into the lockers behind him. Having him stick to them unable to move.

He grunted.

"As much as Allyson will deny it, and never admit it; she loves you, you have made her fallen in love with you the night you two had intercourse," the younger of the four blushed, "Nothing to be ashamed of. You two lasted longer than most have," she told them, "Now, seeing how she loves you with you gone and dead, her heart would eventually start to break and she will die of depression. That is how the curse works, in the book it says after four years of unsuccessful attempts to marry the imprintee the imprinter will die. It fails to mention that the imprintee will die too."

Ally gasped, "Wow."

Nodding she continued, "With Clive and I falling sick I think its time for you two to come back to Ulreia and do what you were meant to do."

Taking Ally's hand in his own he nodded his head, "I will." Ally thought about it long and hard before she nodded her head, "So will I."

"Great!" Using her wrist and gesturing for Clive to come to her he was ripped off the lockers and thrown to her feet. "We're leaving now."

The four Vampires stood beside each other, however before Cynthia could manifest them out she stopped, "Allyson who is that?" She pointed towards the crowd of frozen students covering their ears.

Ally looked to where she was pointing, "Her with the black hair? That's Kira."

Cynthia stepped out of line and walked towards the frozen body looking it over carefully. "The sound you emitted from your ear was supposed to shatter every human ear drum from the high frequency…" she trailed off, "Every human should be covering their bleeding ears," she stated, "Why is she not?"

They all looked to the smirking girl standing behind a few bodies with her arms crossed on her chest.

"You do not think?" Clive asked with his voice unsteady.

Cynthia turned on her heels, "We're bringing her back with us," she stated sharply and with a sharp turn on her heel and a long sharp wave of her cape they were back in Ulreia.

* * *

**So what do you guys think they're thinking about Kira? **

**There are so many unanswered questions!**


	13. XIII

**Part 13**

Austin had never anticipated the moment where he'd become king. Everything was going so fast, he didn't understand anything that was being said to him. He looked to his right and saw Ally standing beside him looking just as confused and overwhelmed.

All he wanted to do was just hold her in his arms and tell her no matter what happens, they'd be in it together and they'd get through it. Though, he couldn't because the King and Queen were speaking.

"Unfortunately, we need this ceremony to happen tonight," Cynthia stated, "We cannot wait, Austin and Ally. We need the war to stop between the Mulni and the Vampires." Austin shook his head, "But what does the war have to do with us becoming King and Queen?"

Clive growled, "We aren't as strong as we used to be. Cynthia and I were powerful when we were side-by-side, we were the most powerful married couple in Ulreia. However we are dying and slowly; so are out powers. Once you two take over, you'll be as strong as ever and you'll be able to destroy the witch and the Mulni all in one go."

Cynthia nodded her head in agreement, "The fate of all rests on your shoulders."

It wasn't until a few hours later Ally felt herself sitting on a velvet chair, preparing herself for a ceremony she wasn't mentally prepped for. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked beautiful; she always looked beautiful.

Her wavy hair was curled into perfect ringlets, where a crown would be situated on the top of her perfectly round head. Her make-up was scarce but only added more beauty to her face. She was dressed in a beautiful white lace gown, the top half being a lace corset that pushed her bust up and tightened around her waist, showing her curvaceous body. The rest of the dress fell to the ground, a thigh-high split on the left leg showing her toned tanned legs. The dress was supposed to show her innocence but also show her sexiness and her power.

She sighed as she touched the diamond necklace on her neck. She didn't mind marrying Austin, she did love him. However, she wished it was on her own will; not to save her people. "Ally?" Ally turned in her seat and watched as her father walked into the room followed by her mother.

She smiled broadly, "Mom?"

Rose nodded her head, "I wouldn't miss tonight for the world. Allyson," she smiled and kissed her daughter's head, "I know that I have been absent in your life for some time now but you have to understand it was for the best."

Ally nodded her head and held her mother's hands, "I understand."

"I didn't want to leave you but I had to. For your safety, for your father's safety as well." Ally nodded her head.

Rose smiled, "Now I hear you're going to save us all?" Ally frowned, "I don't want to be forced into a marriage, mom. I love him, but I want to marry him on my own terms." Rose's eyes widened, "You love him?"

Her daughter nodded her head sheepishly, "Yeah, we've been through a lot. He's bonded to me, I love him and he loves me." Rose raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, I never thought I'd see the day Clive forced a Blue Vein and a Purple Vein to marry."

"Clive is dying, mom. It's Cynthia's idea; they were originally going to let us die so they can continue to rule Ulreia but Cynthia found her better nature."

Rose gasped, "Oh wow," she said shocked, "Allyson, as long as you think this is okay I want you to do it. If your gut is telling you no, then its alright." Ally shook her head, "I want to marry him, everything is okay I just wished it was on my own terms."

Rose hugged her daughter, "It'll all be okay, honey."

"Austin are you ready?" James asked as he walked into his son's room. Austin was dressed in an expensive black suit, his trousers were black, his jacket his black, and so were his dress shirt and shoes. He wore a white skinny tie the showed alongside the black ensemble that showed his power and aggressiveness, he had a pure side too. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded.

Looking at his father he smiled, "I didn't think I'd ever marry her dad, I'm glad it came to this."

"Is she glad too?"

Austin sighed and shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. They separated us before I had the chance to talk to her." James sighed, "Her mother is here." Austin furrowed his eyebrows, "Is that bad?" James looked at himself in the mirror, "She isn't a bad woman, but she does influence her daughter a lot. If she told Ally to jump she'll ask how high. If Ally says she's not sure about this ceremony then Rose will tell her not to do it if it makes her feel uncomfortable."

The blond male felt himself getting nervous at the information, "You don't think she backed out of the wedding do you?"

"Your bet is just as good as mine," he shrugged her shoulders. Patting his son his back he stood to his feet, "But what I do know, son. Is you need to hurry up and get your butt out there; you're about to be a crowned a husband and a King. The ceremony is waiting on you to start, the moon has already set."

Austin felt his stomach start churning at the news. He was about to be crowned someone's husband and a world's King. Was he even ready for this responsibility? He was only 536, but 18 in human years. He had a lot to do still.

Sighing he nodded his head, "I'm ready."

And he was, he wanted to marry Ally. It was the first thing he wanted to do since he met her, since he laid eyes on her. He was going to marry the girl of his dreams.

* * *

**Very short, only because after this I'm showing the wedding. I wanted that to be its own chapter, also Kira's fate will be revealed in it as well! Who's excited?**


End file.
